Lazos Encontrados entre Luz y Oscuridad
by Kiki-Kow
Summary: Los misterios, el sentimiento, la intriga... corazones rotos y nuevas ilusiones! tratare de hacer mi primer fic de forma completa y tierna y espero que les guste Por cierto estos personajes son obra de Tite Kubo y su manga BLEACH
1. Chapter 1

_**(Mi primer fanfic empieza hoy! hasta ahora esta es la introducción de Orihime, falta Ulquiorra asi que esperenla, estara buenisima ;D)**_

**Luz y Sombra**

**INTRODUCCIÓN (parte I):**

En un reino muy hermoso llamado Karakura, se vivían tiempos de paz y prosperidad a pesar de vivir en una constante lucha contra algunos grupos opositores al rey y la reina, sus habitantes estaban orgullosos de sus productos y trabajos…

Entre los muchos habitantes se encontraba una plebeya muy simpática y hermosa llamada Inoue Orihime, era hija de una talentosa costurera y un famoso cocinero, también tenía un hermano mayor llamado Sora, que era un soldado del ejército real. A pesar de ser hija de 2 personas muy talentosas en sus oficios Orihime no era buena en la cocina o en las manualidades como la costura, era algo torpe, aun con 18 años de edad Orihime tenía cierta actitud inocente, alegre e infantil en ocasiones; ella ayudaba a su familia en todo lo que podía, su hermano, Sora, casi nunca estaba en casa por sus misiones fuera del pueblo, así que Orihime tenía que hacer todo el trabajo en casa y aun así encontrar tiempo para asistir a sus padres, en sus ratos libres amaba ver bailes teatrales de obras públicas que realizaban en el reino, ella soñaba ser como esas bailarinas tan talentosas y bellas que hacían agraciadas piruetas junto con sus parejas de baile, para ella parecían tan conectados tanto física como espiritualmente, verlos danzar era simplemente mágico y ella se imaginaba en esos bellos vestidos actuando y alegrando a la multitud, bueno! Para ella era un sueño entre muchos más, después de todo ella no consideraba estar en el estado ideal para esos bailes que obviamente demandaban fuerza física, resistencia y gran confianza, tanto en sí misma como en su compañero de baile.

Orihime era una chica de 18 años de edad, su estatura era de 1,65m de alto, tenía un hermoso y largo cabello lacio y naranja, ojos color gris y una mirada inocente y pacífica, tenía una figura ideal, busto considerablemente grande, pequeña cintura que le daba una hermosa silueta de sirena; sus muchos pretendientes hacían de todo para llamar su atención precisamente por esa agraciada belleza y su inocente y educada forma de ser.

Orihime no era del todo consciente de lo que provocaba en los hombres, por eso su padre la protegía mucho y su madre la aconsejaba mucho acerca de cómo debía comportarse y responder ante sus pretendientes y sus numerosas propuestas. Orihime en general era una muchacha muy juguetona y tranquil, sabía cómo comportarse enfrente de sus pretendientes y cómo comportarse frente a sus familiares y amigos, de cualquier forma ella no prestaba mucha atención a esas propuestas ya que solo existía (en ese momento) un chico al que ella observaba con gran amor y encanto, ese chico era el hijo de un ex soldado jubilado, de nombre Ichin, del ejército real y una bella y talentosa cantante, el nombre de ese muchacho era Ichigo Kurosaki un chico pelinaranja de actitud energética y algo rebelde, de alta estatura y al igual que Orihime tenía 18 años de edad, él trabajaba arduamente en la granja que ahora le pertenecía a su padre pero su sueño era convertirse en un fuerte soldado del ejército real, por eso ejercitaba diariamente, el joven estaba en excelente forma; en primer lugar eso había atraído la atención de la bella pelinaranja Orihime, sin embargo lo que la había cautivado había sido la actitud fuerte, perseverante, testaruda y abierta del joven, su mirada de aceptación y amistad tan pura hacia ella, él nunca había insinuado interés en ella fuera de la amistad, ni había mostrado conductas impropias hacía ella, eso era para Orihime un gran alivio y una gran diferencia con todos los demás muchachos, esa diferencia y esa amistad con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en un amor platónico para Orihime, lo veía con gran dulzura y admiración, verlo entrenar tan duro la inspiraba a ser mejor, a dar lo mejor de ella en sus quehaceres y también la inspiraba a perseguir sus sueños, la transformaba en una soñadora, en una inocente soñadora enamorada que creía que Ichigo sería como su caballero de armadura brillante que la rescataría y sería feliz a su lado con un "felices para siempre", como en los cuentos de hadas… Pero estaba muy equivocada, pero que cruel fue el destino en ese momento, Orihime malentendió la amistad que sentía Ichigo por ella y pronto se daría cuenta…

Ichigo quería mucho a Orihime pero más que todo como a una hermana, ya que él estaba enamorado de una chica casi tan testaruda como él, Rukia Kuchiki, proveniente de una respetada familia de negocios del reino, amiga de la mismísima familia real de Karakura, a pesar de sus conocidos y la importancia de su apellido Rukia era una chica muy accesible y amigable con todos los que lo eran con ella, fuerte y decidida. Se había convertido en una gran amiga de Ichigo y poco a poco se enamoró de él y él de ella…

La pobre Orihime no se había percatado de esto, hasta que un día el mismo Ichigo se lo confesó, el mismo día que ella había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos por él... al escuchar la noticia Orihime se sintió muy triste, pero a pesar de estarlo no lo demostró, actuó de forma pacífica y estaba tratando de sonreír mucho, hasta que llego a casa y rompió en llanto, hundiéndose así en un mar de tristeza y soledad…


	2. Chapter 2

_Este capitulo es otra introducción del protagonista Ulquiorra, para tener una guía a los capitulos que siguen en forma y que luego no hayan malentendidos, es algo tedioso de leer, pero bueno... jejej espero que les guste, sin más que decir, AQUÍ VA:_

II parte: Ulquiorra.

Estaba lloviendo, en sus ojos verdes se reflejaban las gotas de lluvia al caer y chocar contra todo en su camino, bañando el verde paisaje, cubriéndolo con una triste manta de lágrimas, el paisaje era hermoso pero oscuro y nublado, se veían las numerosas casas del reino y el bosque a su alrededor, él estaba observando callada y detenidamente ese lúgubre escenario, su mirada llena de tristeza y tranquilidad, cuestionándose muchas cosas acerca de la vida y la existencia, Ulquiorra Shiffer, el segundo hijo adoptivo del rey y la reina, solía ser una persona muy pensativa, reflexionaba cada acción que veía, cada palabra que escuchaba. Ulquiorra era muy amado por el rey Aizen y la reina Sakura pero tenía un pasado muy triste y tortuoso, que por más que alguna vez quiso olvidar, no pudo hacerlo; de cualquier forma recordarlo para él era inútil, olvidarlo imposible, ¡en fin! Para él no tenía sentido todo eso, aunque le causaba mucho dolor que prefería no demostrar tampoco le gustaba hablar al respecto. El rey Aizen no solo había adoptado a Ulquiorra, también había adoptado a una joven muy cariñosa llamada Nelliel y a un joven muy problemático llamado Grimmjow, a pesar de sus actitudes eran chicos muy inteligentes y al igual que Ulquiorra, ellos también tuvieron un pasado complicado, habían perdido a sus familias durante la guerra que había pasado hace 5 años, una guerra cruel que a pesar de haber sido ganada por el reino de Karakura con el rey Aizen comandando sus ejércitos, había dejado manchada de sangre la historia de ese reino… y de otros más, dejando grandes pérdidas, tanto en vidas humanas como pérdidas materiales, por un largo tiempo el pueblo estuvo hundido en gran luto y tristeza pero poco a poco fueron superando algunas frías y crueles memorias que había dejado la guerra, pero a pesar de curar heridas las cicatrices aun permanecieron latentes.

El rey Aizen estaba consciente de esto y de todo lo que habían sufrido esos pobres muchachos y muchas otras personas de su reino que ahora veía con amor y culpa.

Ulquiorra mostraba gran respeto y agradecimiento al rey, fue por ese agradecimiento que decidió ser parte de su actual ejercito cuando cumplió 15 años de edad, un año después de haber perdido a sus padres, ahora Ulquiorra con 19 años de edad había madurado en muchos aspectos, a pesar de ser de baja estatura, comparado con otros hombres de su edad, era rápido y fuerte, tenía excelentes reflejos y era todo un estratega y como tal le gustaba mucho el ajedrez y la lectura, atesoraba cada aprendizaje obtenido de cada libro que leía minuciosamente; tranquilo, observador, pasivo, callado, apartado, respetuoso, cualidades notables y predominantes en Ulquiorra , poseía hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, tan fuertes y claros a la vez, una mirada penetrante e inexpresiva, casi nada era capaz de romper esa armonía ; piel pálida, cabellos completamente negros y un poco largos y rizados, tenía cicatrices en su rostro, 2 líneas que habían sido cruelmente dibujadas bajo sus ojos, como 2 lágrimas que caían de su rostro, tan triste a veces, no comprendido en muchas ocasiones…

¡Claro! No era como si a Ulquiorra le importara lo que pensaran o hablaran los demás de él, sus ahora hermanos eran buenos con él, Nelliel una chica con personalidad muy divertida e inocente, de muy hermosa apariencia, con cabellos verdes y ojos verde claro y griseaceos, con tan solo 15 años de edad era la menos de los hermanos, Grimmjow un energético y testarudo joven de 22 años, alto, atractivo, fuerte de cabellos celestes y ojos azules, el mayor de los hermanos pero con una actitud altanera y arrogante en ocasiones pero un buen hermano, aunque no muy responsable, Nelliel solía bromear mucho con Grimmjow cosa que Grimmjow tomaba como insultos y desafíos en muchas ocasiones, pero en general ellos se llevaban bien.

El rey y la reina decidieron que era hora de dar paso a un nuevo comienzo, lleno de luz y esperanza para sus hijos y sus seguidores, aquí es cuando la verdadera historia COMIENZA!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disculpen la demora, no es que no tuviera el cap listo desde hace meses, de hecho si, pero bueno, con el final de clases, la navidad y el fin de año, pues todo se me olvido, pero subiré este y les deseo PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! :) y gracias por leer y los reviews, me hacen sentir bien y me motivan, aunque sean pocos jejeje..._

En casa de Orihime…

-Oye hija podrías por favor ir a darle esta carta a tu padre?

-Si madre –dijo Orihime casi sin ganas-

-Gracias hija-le sonrió su madre amablemente-

Orihime subió las escaleras mientras sostenía la carta con la mano izquierda y con la derecha levantaba un poco su vestido largo para no tropezar con los escalones- Últimamente todo es tan aburrido… quisiera irme lejos de aquí –dijo con voz apagada y pensando en sus quehaceres y fracasado amor-

Llegando hasta la puerta la golpeo tres veces y espero una respuesta fuera del despacho de su padre, era domingo así que su padre se encontraba haciendo cuentas del negocio y gastos semanales, y este de forma apresurada dijo:

-Si si pase!

-Hola padre –dijo mientras abría la puerta del despacho- llegó una carta para ti.

-Oh! Gracias hija –tomo la carta de las manos de Orihime y al ver quien se la enviaba la abrió inmediatamente… era un viejo amigo llamado Zahil –Cielos! Hace tiempo no sabía de él! –dijo entusiasmado –Vaya! Que querrá? Dijo mientras leía la carta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Orihime solo lo escuchaba y veía casi sin mucho interés, pero de igual manera se quedó, su padre no le había dicho que se marchara después de todo y ella no tenía mucho más que hacer.

-Zahil? Es algún pariente papá? –Preguntó tomando un poco de interés-

-No es un pariente hija, es un viejo amigo, un excelente amigo – dijo aun leyendo la carta contento- Oh vaya, nos invita a visitarlo esta primavera! Será estupendo, él vive en el pueblo de Rainster a unos días de aquí- dijo con alegría – Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Creo que sería estupendo pasar a visitarlo…

-Enserio?- por alguna razón la idea la inquietaba un poco, pero era ilógico! Que tenía de malo visitar a un viejo amigo de su padre, seguro sería bueno para toda la familia sin embargo Orihime no estaba convencida-No estoy segura de que sea buena idea…-dijo con su ahora habitual tono apagado-

-Está bien si no quieres ir hija, pero es un buen amigo de tu padre, no quieres hacer el esfuerzo por miii? –dijo su padre tratando de hacer un gesto de ternura, asi como un perrito suplicando, lo cual fue gracioso para Orihime-

-No papá – dijo entre risitas- No podemos ir en otra ocasión?

-No creo… Quién sabe si Zahil vaya a estar ocupado luego, será mejor aceptar ahora-dijo riendo -Le avisaré a tu madre!-Salió de la habitación y Orihime se quedó ahí pensativa, porque tenía ese mal presentimiento, nunca había sentido algo así, seguro solo lo imaginaba ahora, se estaba volviendo loca en su opinión. Pero en fin decidió quedarse a cuidar el negocio de su padre con ayuda de su institutriz y amiga Matsumoto, que era también una buena amiga de su madre, hasta que el día de la partida de sus padres llegó…

-Cuídate bien hija, no le causes problemas a Matsumoto-San –Dijo su madre mientras se despedía- Volveremos en un par de días, espéranos por favor!- dijo sonrientemente

-Claro lo haré madre! No te preocupes! – Dijo Orihime mientras levantaba su brazo para despedirse de ambos- Los esperaré, vuelvan lo antes posible! – al decir estas palabras sintió una especié de nudo en la garganta…por un momento quiso llorar sin saber porque o lo que le aguardaba…

En el palacio real…

Se escuchaban los choques de espada a cada segundo, no paraban, se sentía la tensión y el calor de la batalla... Dos hermanos se debatían en duelo queriendo demostrar quién era el mejor… Por un lado estaba Grimmjow con el torso descubierto y un pantalón negro con franjas azules a los lados y un cinturón del mismo color que iniciaba en su cintura y caía elegantemente en su cadera, con abdominales esculturales bañados en sudor por el calor de la batalla… y por otro lado estaba Ulquiorra con movimientos tan directos, agiles y elegantes, usaba un pantalón negro con franjas verdes y un cinturón bien colocado de color verde también, de igual forma con su pecho descubierto pero porque la camisa blanca que portaba ahora estaba algo rasgada, señal obvia de lo intensa de la batalla, Ulquiorra también poseía un cuerpo escultural, era como un mismísimo adonis. Ambos luchaban fervientemente mientras su hermana y sus padres y otros miembros del clero los observaban, su familia conocía las grandes habilidades de batalla de ambos muchachos, pero la mayoría de los espectadores estaban boquiabiertos por semejante show

-No me vencerás esta vez enano!- Dijo Grimmjow con voz llena de energía y determinación mientras lo apuntaba con la espada-

-Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas bufón – Contesto rápidamente y atacó a su oponente sin darle descanso- Los ataques de Ulquiorra eran directos ya que no veía el caso de rebuscar técnicas y movimientos sabiendo que podía vencer a Grimmjow sin necesidad de ellos-

-AAGHH!- Se quejó Grimmjow cuando Ulquiorra lo engaño con un movimiento de su espada para luego arrebatarle su espada a Grimmjow y apuntar directo a su cuello, donde se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, marcando así con mucha clase su victoria.

-Estaba seguro que esta vez te iba a ganar enano! –Se quejó el peli azul-

-Pues ya ves que no lo hiciste, concéntrate más a la próxima… aunque creo que ni así me vencerías…- Se burlo un poco Ulquiorra, era algo inusual de él, bromear con algo, pero después de tantas peleas con Grimmjow llegó a entenderlo y de igual forma Grimmjow lo entendía y aceptaba a Ulquiorra sin problema alguno, pero ambos eran de pocas palabras en cuanto su hermandad, confiaban en que en silencio su amigo lo entendía y podían confiarse muchas cosas.

Nelliel aplaudía entusiasmada junto con todos los demás

-BIEN HECHO HERMANOOOS!- gritó la peli verde muy contenta- Como siempre murciélago-kun ganaste! Y esta vez casi lo logras Gatito-kun- dijo con tono tierno a ambos-

Ambos la vieron con una mirada entrecerrada y amenazadora… ¿Qué demonios eran esos apodos? Últimamente Nelliel se estaba pasando de lista…

Mientas los hermanos jugaban y bromeaban el rey y la reina hablaban seriamente con otras personas importantes del próximo evento que se llevaría a cabo en unas cuantas semanas en el palacio real

-Todos los preparativos están casi listos- Dijo un sirviente mientras hacía una reverencia a los reyes – En unas semanas estará todo organizado y enviaremos las invitaciones a todos-

-Muy bien! Ansío este evento, marcará una nueva era de fraternidad entre reinos – Dijo el rey bastante satisfecho- Mi reina por fin verá la paz y vivirá en ella- Concluyó viendo con amor a su reina-

-Sí, y lo que más anhelo vivir junto a ti y junto a todo el reino esa paz que tanto necesitan nuestros corazones- dijo posando su mano delicadamente en su pecho-


	4. Chapter 4

_Pues doble capitulo aunque el cuarto capitulo es más corto que el otro, mi cerebro trabajo rápido hasta el bloqueo creativo y contra el tiempo, pero aquí esta y espero que les guste! Sin más que agregar, AQUÍ VA:_

Había pasado una semana desde la partida de sus padres, Orihime estaba preocupada sin saber quehacer, Matsumoto solo la veía caminar de un lado a otro, ya se estaba aburriendo de verla en ese estado…

-¿Quieres calmarte? Estoy segura de que ellos están bien y tú estás exagerando…- luego de decir eso dio un buen trago a su bebida, era vino y ya estaba haciendo efecto sobre la rubia- Tranquila, solo quédate tranquila Orihime.

\- Es que no lo entiendes, yo sé que algo pasará… No debí dejarlos ir… -Decía lamentándose repetidas veces-

\- ¡Vaya niña! –Suspiro- Parece que no tendré descanso contigo esta vez –Dijo Matsumoto mientras detenía su cabeza con su mano derecha.-

-¿No puedes intentar ser comprensiva?-dijo Orihime con frustración-

-Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡¿No has escuchado los rumores?!- Dijo Matsumoto entusiasmada- ¡Habrá una fiesta, por parte de la familia real! ¡ Han invitado a personas muy importantes y todo el reino estará celebrando muy pronto!

\- ¡wow! ¿Enserio? … ¡será genial! – Orihime se expresó muy entusiasmada también, esta vez no estaba fingiendo, enserio estaba feliz- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pasará algo interesante y todos estarán felices –dijo con ilusión-

-Cierto, estoy muy emocionada por ello, habrá tanto vino – dijo con un brillo singular en sus ojos-

-jejejeje eso es lo único que te interesa ¿cierto?- dijo un poco desalentada por la inspiración de su amiga solo por las bebidas alcohólicas-

Por otro lado en el castillo….

-Así que habrá un baile pronto, eh?- Grimmjow comento la noticia del futuro suceso a Ulquiorra de forma desinteresada- Bueno, supongo que ya nos hacía falta una fiesta ¿no?-dijo entre risas-

\- ¡humph!- contesto con un bufido completamente desinteresado igual-

-Tú si que eres de pocas palabras Ulquiorra… - dijo Grimmjow algo molesto-

De repente aparece la linda Nelliel

-¡Hola! Jejeje deberían estar muy contentos y emocionados por esto, no siempre pasa y además es una gran oportunidad de conocer nuevos amigos fuera del palacio y…- fue interrumpida mientras explicaba alegremente la importancia de la situación-

-Aun así no importa, no es como si yo quisiera conocer gente nueva, no los necesito.-concluyó Grimmjow

-Eres el mayor Grimmjow, el más cercano al trono, como tal deberías darle más importancia a estas cosas, debes sociabilizar y probar tu madurez y liderazgo ante todos y así demostrar que eres merecedor del trono.- Alegó Nelliel a Grimmjow, con una expresión muy seria.-

-Aunque se lo digas así, no entenderá Nelliel…- Ulquiorra se unió a la charla nuevamente y con más interés a la próxima respuesta de Grimmjow.-

-Tal vez… uummm … Lo intentaré pero si no les agrado no será mi problema, ¿entendido?- Respondió Grimmjow vencido y algo decepcionado ante la situación-

-Puede que si sea algo bueno- Concluyó Ulquiorra pensando en todo lo que implicaba esa fiesta y su significado y todo lo que podría pasar.-

En casa de Orihime

-¿Cuándo volverán…? No se supone que deban tardar tanto… ¿o sí?- pregunto angustiada a su institutriz-

-No lo sé, pero si te tranquiliza haré que algunos amigos míos investiguen- contesto rápidamente para consolar a Orihime-

-Muchas gracias Matsumoto-san.

Esos amigos eran soldados y uno en especial era su queridísimo amante Gin Ichimaru, que hacía todo lo que Matsumoto le pidiera, por cuestiones y problemas del pasado, se podría decir que la relación que tenían ahora estaba condicionada a favor de Matsumoto, pero Gin tampoco tenía problemas con ello. Y así Matsumoto habló con Gin y lo convenció de dar una vuelta por el camino que habían recorrido los padres de Orihime para confirmar que todo estuviera bien. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba y deseaba Matsumoto.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

_Muy bien! Quinto capitulo y espero que les guste, este si esta largo... sin más que agregar AQUÍ VA:_

Veían el camino con calma mientras cabalgaban en sus corceles, con la dirección que les había dado Matsumoto, trataban de localizar algo anormal o pista de un altercado o accidente.

-Parece que no hay nada por aquí- comentó seriamente un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos azul claro- Tenemos que adelantarnos más, hasta llegar al destino- Se dirigió a sus 2 compañeros que lo acompañaban en ese recorrido-

\- ¡demonios! ¿Por qué tenemos que terminar enredados en los caprichos de tu novia? –Se lamento un joven de cabellos negros y largos- Odio terminar haciendo cosas inútiles como estas.-Concluyó-

\- ¡Ya cállate Nnoitra! Ni que hubiera algo mejor que hacer- Contestó un poco molesta una rubia con piel morena- Además Gin no nos pediría venir por nada, ¿o sí?- Pregunto mientras volteaba a ver con algo de sospecha a su comandante Gin.-

-Claro que no Halibel.- dijo Gin mirando seriamente a la rubia.-

Siguieron buscando por el camino, hasta que vieron algo sospechoso… Una carrosa a un costado, dada vuelta y casi destruida, el techo de la carroza ya no estaba y el conductor yacía muerto en el suelo con un arma de fuego en las manos.

-Pero que…-Halibel ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase al ver horrorizada la escena-

-Parece que ni siquiera le dieron oportunidad de defenderse…- dijo Nnoitra con una expresión concentrada, tratando de descifrar lo que había ocurrido exactamente.-

Mientras Gin inspeccionaba el resto de la carroza...

-_Adentro_…- Pensó Gin mientras veía por el techo destrozado de la carroza restos de sangre y dos cuerpos inertes en el interior- No puede ser… Esto es… -Mientras veía preocupado la escena, pensaba "¿Qué haré?... ¿Cómo podre darle esta horrible noticia a Matsumoto y a la joven Orihime?"-

-Comandante… ¿Acaso son estas las personas de las que debíamos cerciorarnos de su bienestar?- Halibel preguntó a Gin intentando ser cautelosa.-

\- Oh! Parece que sí- contestó Nnoitra mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza- Esto es una tragedia totalmente inconveniente, no he revisado las pertenencias y no sé si llevaban equipaje o provisiones pero lo más seguro es que fueron asaltados de sorpresa, no les dieron tiempo de reaccionar o suplicar por sus vidas, parece que todo ocurrió muy rápido y por el estado y olor de los cadáveres, creo que han estado aquí por un día o dos…- Explicó Nnoitra.-

-Asaltantes de camino… pero no entiendo, fácilmente pudieron robar todo y huir sin necesidad de matarlos… Esto fue simplemente despreciable.- Halibel habló frustrada y enojada por lo ocurrido-

-No sé cómo les diré esto a Matsumoto y a la señorita Orihime- Gin concluyó con mucha tristeza.-

En casa de Orihime

-¡Mira, mira este lindo vestido Orihime! ¿No te parece hermoso? Creo que te quedará perfecto.- dijo la rubia tratando de distraer a Orihime.-

\- Si Matsumoto, está muy bonito- la joven contestó distraída mientras miraba un punto en la habitación, no veía nada en especial, pero su mente seguía divagando sin darle mucha atención a lo que su institutriz le decía.-

-¡Agh! Pero qué problema…- agregó Matsumoto algo molesta y a la vez preocupada, era muy aburrido estar solo con Orihime cuando ella estaba en sus momentos de depresión, quería hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor, había aprovechado el momento de interés de Orihime por la fiesta real pero ahora era más que obvio que ya no tenía mucho efecto, se habían agotado las distracciones y Matsumoto ahora solo pensaba en cómo le estaba yendo a Gin en la búsqueda.- _¿Ya los habrá encontrado? ¡Humph! Seguro que sí, ya deben venir en camino y todo volverá a la normalidad y estará bien. Ummm pero si es así, ¿porque hasta yo me estoy preocupando por ellos…? ¡Es Orihime! Claro, ella me está contagiando su paranoia.-_Pensó Matsumoto mientras veía pensativa hacía la ventana, ahora eran dos chicas pensativas en la habitación, ambas preocupadas y aburridas.-

De camino al reino, Nnoitra había ido rápidamente en su corcel a buscar ayuda al reino, necesitaban una carreta para llevar los cuerpos y también a alguien más experimentado para analizar la situación. Y así fue, llegó Nnoitra con 2 carretas y 3 personas más…

-Vaya escena- Dijo un joven de cabellos oscuros y azulados mientras se colocaba sus lentes- ¿Saben quienes son las víctimas?- preguntó tratando de ignorar el mal olor que empezaba a intensificarse.-

-Sí Ishida- Le contestó Gin- Ya los identificamos, al menos a 2 de ellos, al conductor todavía no lo identificamos.- prosiguió, aún pensando en lo que le aguardaba en el pueblo.-

-Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de transportar los cuerpos hasta el reino nuevamente, alguien notifíquele de su muerte a sus familiares e investiguen la identidad del conductor.- Concluyó Ishida mientras los refuerzos colocaban los cuerpos en las carretas y los tapaban con una manta larga y blanca, para luego subir a sus corceles y encaminarse al reino.-

\- Yo lo haré. –Dijo Gin con determinación y tristeza – se montó rápidamente y salió de la escena al encuentro de Matsumoto y Orihime.

En el palacio real, todo estaba calmado, Nelliel y Ulquiorra jugaban una partida de ajedrez en el salón principal, el rey y la reina observaban a sus hijastros con mucha atención y Grimmjow jugaba aburrido con una bola de cristal pequeña…

-¡Jaque Mate! –Exclamó triunfante la peliverde –Yo gané jejeje- dijo mientras reía.-

-¿Qué dices, tonta? –Respondió Ulquiorra mientras veía con la mirada entrecerrada y seria a Nelliel –Eso no es jaque mate, moviste a un peón y lo pusiste a lado de mi caballo, si algo lograste es que yo te quite tu pieza, boba –Ulquiorra explicó un poco molesto a su hermanastra, que aparentemente no entendía nada del ajedrez porque ya era como la quinta vez que gritaba jaque mate sin ser eso. –Eres torpe.- concluyó Ulquiorra-

De repente un soldado llegó, hizo una reverencia a la familia real y les notificó el hallazgo de los cuerpos a kilómetros del reino.

-Se identificaron dos de los cuerpos y eran pobladores del reino, aparentemente en un pequeño viaje de pocos días y fueron asaltados y asesinados mi Lord.- Explicó el soldado al rey.-

-Pero que triste ¿Y no encontraron a los bandidos que cometieron semejante crimen? – Preguntó muy entristecida y preocupada la reina.-

-No, mi señora, no se sabe el paradero de los criminales, uno de nuestros oficiales ya fue a notificarle a la hija de los fallecidos y a sus amigos de su muerte, los cuerpos ya han sido trasladados al pueblo.- dijo firme el soldado.-

Mientras Ulquiorra, Nelliel y Grimmjow escuchaban la horrible noticia, Nelliel se entristeció rápidamente, no podía evitar no hacerlo ya que recordaba a sus padres fallecidos y sentía compasión por otra huérfana más en el reino…

-Ladrones, lo único que quieren son las joyas y lo material de valor que puedan encontrar, pero no solo les basto con robarlos sino que también debían matarlos, arrebatarles sus vidas así por así… huh? -Dijo Grimmjow ofendido ante ese acto de cobardía.-

-Son unos malditos, cobardes… malvados- Agregó Nelliel entristecida mientras colocaba ambas manos en su pecho y bajaba la cabeza.-

-Una huérfana más… -Dijo Ulquiorra con una mirada indiferente y fría –Que pena.- Agregó cerrando sus ojos y bajando la cabeza.-

Nelliel lo miró triste, eso había pensado ella, huérfana, esa palabra le traía muy malos recuerdos

-Me pregunto… ¿cómo estará esa niña…?- Nelliel se cuestionó pensativa.-

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

_Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo, gracias por leer y por los reviews me hacen feliz! :3 AQUÍ VA:_

La casa estaba en silencio, en una habitación se encontraban tres personas, se sentía la tensión, la sorpresa y la enorme tristeza, Orihime estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá, sus puños permanecían apretados fuertemente y lloraba en shock por la triste noticia, estaba totalmente inconsolable y se sentía perdida, mientras que Matsumoto no sabía que decir ni que pensar, también lloraba mucho, Gin permanecía parado cerca de la puerta, le había dado la noticia junto con sus condolencias, no tenía palabras de consuelo para ninguna de las mujeres, sabía que sin importar lo que él dijera eso no arreglaría nada, no cambiaría los sentimientos que estaban experimentando ni les devolvería la vida a esa desafortunada pareja… definitivamente era una situación muy difícil.

-señorita Orihime, de nuevo, lamento su perdida, entiendo que sea una noticia difícil de asimilar para usted. Matsumoto, eran tus amigos y lo lamento, se que eran buenas personas y estoy enormemente afligido por ese suceso.- Dijo Gin mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse y romper ese doloroso silencio.-

-Por favor Gin, no sigas… entendemos… -dijo Matsumoto con un nudo en la garganta, hablar le dolía, no sabía que decir, no se imaginaba lo triste que estaba Orihime y eso le partía el corazón.-

-Pero… es que yo… -contestó Gin perdiendo la postura y afligiéndose aun más al ver a la rubia con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos-

-Tranquilo, por favor… -dijo Matsumoto poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él preocupado hombre- Entiendo que quieres ayudar y deseas alejar el dolor ahora, pero… esto es muy difícil y aprecio tus intenciones -Mientras hablaba, tomo con sus manos el rostro de Gin y lo acaricio suave y tiernamente. –Creo que está bien, solo por ahora, sentirnos tristes y es lo más saludable, lo veo en tus ojos, estas preocupado por mí, pero lo más importante ahora es la salud, los sentimientos y la vida de Orihime, esa es mi prioridad. Solo mírala. – Dijo señalando a la muchacha que lloraba y aun estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.- Esta destrozada… debemos ayudarla, debemos estar a su lado en estos momentos más que nada. –Dijo tierna y tristemente a Gin.-

-Comprendo… Matsumoto, no me alejaré, estaré con ella y contigo en estos difíciles momentos. –Contestó Gin a la rubia, aun preocupado y con una expresión de derrota, era insoportable el sentimiento de la impotencia, pero por ahora ser un apoyo y dar un poco de consuelo era lo único que podía hacer.-

-Gracias querido. – Matsumoto recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Gin, con sus manos sujetando fuertemente sus hombros, luego se separó y volteo a ver a Orihime con mucha preocupación, Gin aun la sujetaba.-

-señorita Orihime, por favor hábleme. –Gin camino hacia la muchacha peli naranja y se arrodillo a sus pies mientras sujetaba su mano derecha. – Soy, ahora, tú guardián, junto con Matsumoto cuidare y velaré por tu bienestar, protegeré lo que ellos no pueden proteger ahora, pero por favor, en memoria a sus padres… ¡SEA FUERTE! –Suplicó el soldado a la afligida muchacha, con una mirada llena de determinación y cariño.-

-Gin… - Matsumoto miró al hombre con extrema ternura, ese gesto de cariño le había conmovido el corazón.-

-señor Gin…-Dijo Orihime sorprendida y enternecida viendo al hombre que la consolaba, estaba triste, muy triste pero al ver la determinación del hombre no pudo evitar dejar la soledad aun lado, ella sabía que no estaba completamente sola aun, sabía también que debía ser fuerte, que no podía dejar morir el restaurante que su padre con tanto trabajo y sacrificio había hecho, sabía que su madre quería verla feliz y también anhelaba que ella pudiera aprender acerca de la costura, su padre quería que aprendiera a ser una buena chef…ahora se encontraba en una posición difícil, tantos sueños y metas, sus padres la había amado tanto y habían dado todo por ella, ella sabía que no tenía derecho a rendirse todavía. – Sé que no estoy sola, gracias señor por sus palabras de aliento, sé que no estoy sola… -se repitió. – Matsumoto y usted están conmigo y se los agradezco mucho… - no pudo seguir y rompió en llanto, no paraba de llorar y se abalanzó para abrazar a Gin, éste se quedo paralizado pero rápidamente contestó el abrazo de Orihime.-

-Nunca estarás sola, mi querida Orihime… - dijo Matsumoto mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba junto a Gin y a Orihime y los abrazaba a ambos, con ese gran abrazo y una profunda tristeza, la casa de Orihime estaba rodeada de una niebla de luto y aflicción.-

En el palacio…

-¡Nelliel deja de suspirar ya! – se quejó Grimmjow golpeando la mesa, ya se estaba cansando de su hermana, ya era el quinto suspiro en menos de media hora y ya empezaba a molestarlo. – No entiendo porque insistes en hacer eso – una venita se sobresaltó en la frente del muchacho por el enojo.-

-¡Ah ya! No te quejes, solo estoy pensando, ¡lo hago inconscientemente! –Dijo la muchacha frustrada por la poca paciencia de su hermano.-

-Y ¿en qué piensas? – Ulquiorra preguntó de forma directa, parecía que sus suspiros también habían frustrado a su más paciente hermano.-

-Ummm bueno… - Nelliel dudó en contestar al principio. – Es que no sé si ustedes puedan entender… - dijo pensativa, sus hermanos no eran muy comprensivos en cuanto a lo emocional, ella lo sabía muy bien por experiencia propia.-

-Vamos, no le des vueltas al maldito asunto y contesta, ya que estás tan determinada en demostrar tus frustraciones con esos molestos suspiros –definitivamente Grimmjow no era para nada comprensivo.-

-¡jumm! ¡Precisamente por eso no sé si decirles o no! -dijo Nelliel entrecerrando sus ojos y con una expresión de molestia.-

-Nelliel, solo dilo. – Ulquiorra se antepuso con un tono de mucha autoridad, exigiéndole a su hermana una respuesta seria.-

-umm ¡si! –Nelliel no pudo protestar, más que todo por el miedo que le causó su hermano. – Bien, la cosa es… bueno, estuve pensando muchísimo en la noticia de ayer, acerca de las victimas de asesinato y me sentí muy mal respecto a la niña que ha quedado sola, me preguntaba si estaba bien o si podríamos hacer algo por… ella. –Terminó la frase algo dudosa de la reacción de sus hermanos. –No se queden callados, ¡digan algo! – Exigió la muchacha, al haber pasado unos minutos sin recibir una respuesta de ellos.-

-¿Que quieres que digamos? Piensas idioteces. – Grimmjow contestó desinteresado y volteando a ver a un lado de la mesa. –Es ilógico lo que dices. –Concluyó.-

-¿Cómo que es ilógico? No entiendo lo que tiene de ilógico, para mi es comple…-

-Te explicaré porque es ilógico. –Ulquiorra comenzó a hablar interrumpiendo a su hermana mientras se sentaba para ver a los ojos de su hermana. – Escúchame, hay muchos niños huérfanos en el reino, nosotros fuimos unos hace años, no tenemos padres biológicos, así como muchos más, no solo en el reino, sino también en todo el mundo, el dolor de esa niña es sufrido por muchos más y logrará salir adelante como todos los demás ó se convertirá en una persona miserable. Es ilógico que pienses que debemos ayudarlo por esa razón, ya ayudamos a gente en esa condición y con otros males, ahora dime ¿Por qué ella?... ¿Por qué empeñarnos en ayudarla a ella más que a cualquier otra persona en el reino? –Cuestionó muy seriamente a su hermana.-

-Yo… ummm… - dijo Nelliel mientras bajaba la cabeza.-

-No lo sabes. –Concluyó Ulquiorra.-

Grimmjow solo observaba a ambos hermanos en silencio, algo raro de él pero parecía no tener intenciones de hablar sobre el tema.

-Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro. –Anunció Ulquiorra mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se marchaba de la habitación.-

-Bueno, Murciélago-kun se ha marchado. –Dijo Grimmjow con un tono burlista y haciendo una reverencia, tratando de actuar gracioso ante Nelliel. –Yo lo sé todo blah blah blah… - continuo burlándose de su hermano forzando una cara seria y ala vez graciosa, las muecas que hacía lograron arrancarle una risa a su hermana.-

-jajajajajajaj waaa¡ para ya! Jajajaja – Se reía Nelliel sin poder parar, al ver a su hermano haciendo esas muecas graciosas. –Deja de hacer esas caras, Gatito-kun jajajajaja

-Bueno ya enserio… ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Cuestionó a su hermana volviendo a un tono serio pero aun sonriendo.-

-¿Qué…? –Nelliel no había captado a lo que se refería Grimmjow con la pregunta.-

-Me refiero a la chica de ayer, que ha quedado huérfana. –contestó Grimmjow viendo a su hermana, parecía dispuesto a complacer a su hermana y ayudar.-

-¿Me ayudarás? –Dijo Nelliel mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba sorprendida y feliz al ver a su hermano Grimmjow dispuesto a ayudar, sabía que no era del todo común pero eso la convencía aun más de que él tenía un gran y tierno corazón.-

-Claro, como sea, no es que haya muchas cosas que hacer… Tú solo dime qué quieres hacer para ayudar. – Dijo serio y un poco sonrojado, era tan tierno.-

-¡Sí! –Contestó muy feliz.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

_Esta es la septima parte donde se explica un poco de la historia de Sora, espero les guste y lamento haber tardado demasiado con esta parte... happy day thanks for the reviews and for read it! :)_

Sora se encontraba lejos de casa, lejos del reino, se supone que estaba en una misión, pero había perdido a sus camaradas hace mucho, habían pasado 6 meses desde la última vez que había estado con su familia se encontraba un poco triste, cansado y sin imaginarse lo que sucedía en casa siguió su camino al atardecer hasta un pequeño poblado, era muy lindo y lleno de paz, parecía que todos se conocían y vivían tranquilos ayudando a los viajeros que necesitaban descanso, Sora entro a un bar del poblado, se dirigió al gran mesón donde se encontraba el cantinero mientras este le servía otro tarro de cerveza a un viejo que ya estaba un poco pasado de tragos, el viejo saludo al soldado muy alegre por efecto del alcohol y comenzó a hablar incoherencias, Sora no comprendía del todo lo que el señor estaba diciendo, tampoco le interesaba comprenderlo, solo sonreía y asentía para no tener problemas, el cantinero se dirigió a Sora y le pregunto qué era lo que quería tomar, a lo que Sora respondió…

-Solo un vaso con agua y un almuerzo por favor.

-De inmediato. – Contesto tranquilamente el cantinero- No eres de por aquí, es obvio, ¿Qué hace un soldado en un pueblo como este? Que yo sepa no hay ninguna batalla cerca o si?.

-No señor, no hay ninguna batalla, pero estaba en una misión para encontrar a cierta persona, pero hace un par de días perdí a mis camaradas en una emboscada, tanto mis amigos como los caballos a todos asesinaron, yo pude escapar… Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar demasiado por ahora. Sera difícil regresar a casa…

-Lamento su pérdida amigo, puedo conseguirle un caballo a muy buen precio para que regrese a casa, descuide, no tardare ni un día en conseguirlo, tengo buenos amigos aquí –Dijo muy orgulloso tratando de ayudar al soldado.- Aunque honestamente por su expresión y su ánimo no parece que quisiera volver a casa.

\- La verdad no lo sé, fracase en mi misión y no solo eso…. Mi fracaso les costó la vida a mis camaradas, siento vergüenza por haber fallado… No sé si me perdonaran. –Dijo triste y pensativo-

-La verdad no creo que el perdón de su rey o su familia o sus demás camaradas sea el problema aquí, creo que el que no sabe si podrá perdonarlo es usted mismo y precisamente por eso no quiere dar la cara a nadie más… Necesita pensarlo bien. –Dijo el cantinero mientras observaba al deprimido soldado-

-Quizás me quede aquí por un tiempo. –Contesto pensativo.-

-Ah! Bueno, en ese caso también conozco una buena posada donde puede hospedarse por un precio cómodo jajaja –rio muy jovial tratando de distraer al soldado de sus pensamientos-

Sora observo bien al señor, tenía un cabello un poco café pero estaba siendo cubierto con canas al igual que su barba y bigote, era robusto por la edad, se notaba que había vivido y visto muchas cosas en su vida, no era tan alto y siempre estaba sonriendo amablemente a sus clientes, era una persona muy elocuente y Sora sonrió y dijo: -Bien, supongo que puedo aceptar su oferta por ahora, creo que no estoy listo para regresar.-

El señor muy amablemente asintió y le dijo donde estaba la posada.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

_Nuevo capítulo seguido del otro para medio compensar todo lo que no he subido, gracias por los reviews y por leer la historia ;)_

Era muy temprano esa mañana y peli verde salió al encuentro de un soldado, nada más y nada menos que Gin, este se encontraba parado y recostado en un pilar del palacio viendo muy distraído desde el tercer piso a todo un gran pueblo, esa parte del castillo era precisamente para observar todo el panorama, la joven saco repentinamente de sus pensamientos al soldado…

-Buenos días señor Gin! ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? –Dijo sonriente e inocentemente.

-Buenos días princesa Nelliel, un gusto poder verla tan temprano. Estoy bien, y usted como se encuentra? – Dijo Gin muy pasivo.-

-Pues bien… pero tenía una duda pequeñita que se que usted puede aclarar. –Puso una gran sonrisa y de inmediato Gin supo que la pregunta que estaba a punto de escuchar podría no ser muy convencional.-

-Claro, adelante señorita, ¿cuál es su duda?... –Dijo curioso-

-Bueno… ¿cómo va el caso de asesinato que se dio a las afueras del reino? ¿Cómo está la joven hija de esos señores? – Pregunto algo dudoso mientras jugaba con la volátil y suave falda de su lindo vestido color rosa con blanco.-

Gin la observo muy serio por un momento, luego le sonrió y le dijo…

-En cuanto a los asesinos, no sabemos nada aun y por la chica ya hable con ella y con su institutriz, estarán bien, su hermano eso fue un soldado que no ha regresado de la misión que le fue encomendada, tenemos sospechas de que probablemente también ya haya fallecido, es una lástima. –Concluyo dándole un breve reporte de la situación-

Nelliel quedo en silencio mientras procesaba lo que él le había dicho y le hizo a Gin una pregunta que él definitivamente no se la esperaba…

-¿Puedo conocer a esa chica? Digo… Solo para darle mis condolencias… ¿Puedo...?-

-Eso supongo… - Dijo con los más abiertos de lo normal por la sorpresiva pregunta de Nelliel. – Pero debo preguntar, ¿Por qué quiere conocerla princesa? No necesita hacerlo si lo único que desea hacer es darle sus condolencias, yo personalmente en nombre del rey y la reina ya le di su más sentido pésame.-

-Lo sé señor Gin, pero aun así quisiera conocerla, lamento ser insistente pero quiero hacerlo, no considero que mis deseos por demostrarle mi apoyo sean inapropiados ¿o sí? –Nelliel se dirigió a Gin muy calmada, segura y firme de su petición.-

-De ninguna manera es inapropiado señorita, creo que es algo muy noble de su parte… -Dijo Gin volviendo a su postura usual, nuevamente sonriente y calmado. – ¿Cuando desea conocerla princesa? ¿Desea ir a su casa o quiere invitarla al palacio?- pregunto de forma calmada y atenta.-

-Me encantaría invitarla al palacio! –Dijo muy contenta, pero luego reflexiono mejor –Pero supongo que será mejor que yo vaya hasta su casa, no quiero importunar a nadie aquí… - sonrió un poco tímida.-

-No creo que importune a nadie, después de todo esta es su casa también, además el palacio es lo suficientemente grande como para tener una mena conversación con una amiga en los jardines o en los numerosos salones de té que hay por aquí jejej – rio al ver la vergüenza y la actitud tan humilde, tierna y considerada de la pequeña princesa. –Pero de igual manera se que será lindo de su parte ir a su casa a pasar un momento de conversación privado con ella e igual ella se lo agradecería mucho.- dijo alegre y dispuesto a irse para arreglar el encuentro de la princesa y la joven Orihime.-

-Si! Iré a casa de ella y pasaremos un rato de chicas! Jejejejej –Dio un rápido y agraciado giro de felicidad y entusiasmo. –Muchas gracias por ayudarme señor Gin! Enserio estoy muy agradecida por esto -Siguió muy alegre mientras salía del gran salón junto con Gin, ya fuera del salón ambos tomaron sus caminos, Nelliel a contarle el gran suceso a Grimmjow y Gin a contarle sobre lo sucedido a Matsumoto y a Orihime.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gracias por los reviews enserio y perdón por tardar en actualizar, dos proyectos a la vez pueden emocionarte y distraerte demasiado jejejeje , espero les guste, esta vez excedí mis limites y escribí muchísimo y sin más que decir… ¡AQUÍ VA! **_

-¿Accedió? Vaya que rápido… No esperaba esa clase de comprensión por parte del capitán. –Grimmjow estaba acostado y jugaba con una pequeña pelotita color verde lanzándola al aire para luego atraparla.

-Lo sé, es genial. Nos veremos pronto, el capitán está arreglando el encuentro justo ahora. ¿Tú vendrás conmigo verdad? –miró con entusiasmo a su hermano, casi podía estar segura de que accedería.-

-Mejor conócela tú primero, dependiendo de cómo te vaya la invitas al baile junto con su institutriz. –Grimmjow evadió el encuentro con la chica por ahora, creyó que sería más fácil que Nelliel y esa niña formarán lazos y no sería incomodo romper el hielo y menos en un baile.-

-oowww ¿estás seguro? –Pregunto inocentemente.-

-Estoy seguro Nelli será más fácil para ella formar lazos en un baile, estará distraída, no pensará tanto en lo sucedido y le ayudará a superar toda esta situación.-

-Tienes razón… Si ve tú cara ahora seguro se espantará, no quiero traumarla se supone que debo hacerla sentir mejor... –Nelliel hablaba sin darse cuenta de que su comentario acerca de que el la espantaría lo había molestado.-

-Si quieres mi ayuda y apoyo deberás aprender cuando cerrar tú boca. –dijo esto a la vez que le tiraba la pelotita a la peli verde y una venita empezó a resaltar en su frente por el enojo que estaba sintiendo e intentaba controlar.-

-Auch! –No seas tan grosero, no tienes que tirarme cosas. –Nelliel se agachó para recoger el juguete hecho de madera y empezar a jugar con él mientras salía de la habitación. –Con permiso, me retiro, hasta luego hermanito. –Le dedico una dulce sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras ella.-

Pasaron 2 días y el encuentro ya estaba decidido, en casa de Orihime las dos chicas estaban ansiosas por el evento que pronto tendría lugar en su casa.

-Es increíble, no entiendo cómo pasó. –Matsumoto barría el piso con mucho esmero para que todo estuviera y se viera perfecto. –Puede ser el comienzo de algo que beneficie al restaurante en gran manera. –Decía mientras veía sonriente a Orihime.-

-Sí tienes razón, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido esto significa que no todo está perdido. –Hablaba mientras acomodaba algunos adornos en unas repisas de un mueble y lo limpiaba. –Mamá y papá estarían más que emocionados por esto.-

-Lo sé, el sueño de tu padre era que la familia real fuera a su restaurante y lo amarán y que fuera reconocido como el mejor chef, hay que esmerarnos en la comida también Orihime, esta es nuestra oportunidad para sobresalir. –Matsumoto estaba feliz porque toda esa situación creaba una excelente distracción y motivos para que Orihime trabajara duro y se sintiera mejor consigo mismo, le daba un propósito y una meta que con gusto ella la ayudaría a realizar. –Gin vendrá pronto, será mejor que vayamos a comprar los víveres para que todo esté listo lo más pronto posible.

-Sí, está bien. –Orihime dejó lo que estaba haciendo y accedió a acompañar a Matsumoto al mercado. –Iré por mi abrigo. –Salió corriendo hasta su habitación y recogió su abrigo, Orihime llevaba un conjunto muy lindo ese día, un vestido largo blanco y ajustado con un cinturón negro y grueso con pequeños detalles plateados, la parte alta del vestido tenía un corte en v con mangas largas y un poco holgadas que empezaba en sus hombros y terminaba con unos brazaletes plateados en sus muñecas, la falda era de tela ligera y encaje negro y su abrigo era sencillo y negro también.

-¡Apresúrate Orihime, tenemos que escoger la comida rápido! –Matsumoto apresuró a Orihime porque pronto seria de noche y al día siguiente se daría el gran encuentro con la princesa.-

-¡Ya voy! ¡Cálmate! –Orihime bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. –Ups! –Orihime casi se resbala en los últimos dos escalones.-

-Ten cuidado niña, no quiero que te deformes la cara antes de un día antes de un evento tan importante para la familia y el negocio. –Advirtió Matsumoto a la vez que le ofrecía una mano para evitar un posible accidente, la trataba como bebita que recién aprendía a caminar aveces.-

-jejejeje gracias y enserio disculpa Matsumoto, vamos, no quiero retrasar más las cosas. –Orihime le sonrió a su institutriz y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, ambas se dirigieron a la salida.-

En el palacio un joven príncipe observaba silenciosamente a su hermana menor, escuchando la conversación que esta tenía con el capitán Gin, la notaba entusiasmada y feliz, hablando de un restaurante al que quería visitar y una nueva amiga que conocer, ambas cosas le parecieron fuera de lo común, si la princesa tenía hambre ella tenía cocineros que con gusto la complacerían y amigos… ¿Para qué quería nuevos amigos, si tenía más que suficientes ya? El muchacho seguía viendo y escuchando a esas dos personas hasta que vio al hombre muy sonriente marcharse y a la joven caminar hasta una de las grandes ventanas y ver el paisaje, mientras el hombre caminaba para salir de esa sala cuando de la nada se detuvo a un metro del príncipe y le hizo una reverencia a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa y seguía adelante.

-Si se dio cuenta... –dijo en susurro, suspiro y miro a su hermana nuevamente, empezó a aproximarse a ella. – ¿Se podría saber qué está pasando?-

-¡Ah! Ulquiorra, ¿estabas escuchando todo? –Nelliel dio un brinquito, se sorprendió por la aparición de su hermano.-

-No lo escuché todo. Pero sí lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que no está sucediendo algo normal. –Sentenció Ulquiorra con una mirada amenazante, no le gustaban los cambios ni que su hermana estuviera haciendo cosas impropias o tonterías solo porque sí. –Me dirás lo que estas planeando y de que estaban hablando y me lo dirás ahora, no quiero mentiras ni excusas ¿Entendido?-

-Y-yo… Es que… -La peli verde sabía que debía decir la verdad, Ulquiorra era su hermano mayor y odiaba las mentiras que le decían aun sabiendo que él se daba cuenta de la farsa, eso hacía parecer a las personas que intentaban mentirle como unos tontos ante él. –No sé cómo empezar. –Ulquiorra solo la veía fijamente esperando una respuesta, no parecía tener intenciones de moverse y Nelliel sabía que su hermano podía ser muy paciente y perseverante y que no se movería hasta obtener una respuesta razonable.-

-Tranquilízate hermanito, no la presiones tanto o puede que estalle su cabeza. –El joven príncipe Grimmjow apareció, estaba vestido muy formal, con uniforme del ejército real y varias medallas en su pecho y tenía una expresión de diversión en su rostro. –Yo te explico si quieres.-

-¿Tú? –Ulquiorra dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada calmada y satisfecha de su hermano mayor. – ¿Quieres que él responda las interrogantes por ti, Nelliel? –Observo a su hermana nuevamente.-

-Aammm . –La peli verde miró a su hermano Grimmjow como pidiendo permiso, luego suspiró, finalmente accedió. –Está bien… la verdad yo no sé como decírtelo… Grimmjow ayúdame por favor. –La chica miro al suelo, en parte se sintió algo torpe por dejar que su hermano mayor respondiera por sus deseos.-

-Bien, entonces Grimmjow adelante, explícame la situación.-

-En primer lugar déjame aclarar que ni Nelli ni yo estamos obligados a informarte de todo lo que acontece en nuestras vidas. –Ulquiorra continúo viendo a los ojos de su hermano sin inmutarse por lo que este decía. –En cuanto a lo demás que te diré lo haré porque quiero y porque de todas formas te darás cuenta pronto y tendrás que aguantártelo quieras o no. –Ulquiorra esta vez levanto más la mirada, había comenzado a tener más interés en lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. El gran salón estaba en total silencio esperando la respuesta que Grimmjow este comenzó la plática nuevamente. –Recuerdas el caprichito de nuestra hermanita por conocer a la niña. –Ulquiorra se imagino inmediatamente a quien se refería. –Ya sabes a cual me refiero por tú expresión jejeje bueno, como sea, ella conocerá a nuestra hermana mañana a la hora del almuerzo, es dueña de un restaurante, alégrate hermano tal vez la comida sea buena y tengamos un nuevo lugar al que podamos ir a pasar el rato jajajajajajaja. –Grimmjow parecía divertido tanto por la expresión en la cara de su hermano como por la expresión en la cara de su hermana, la peli verde no dejaba de ver a Ulquiorra como esperando que este se volteara a ella y le diera un gran regaño alegando lo infantil que era ella y otras cosas por el estilo, Grimmjow seguía ahogando risitas y esperando la respuesta de su hermano pero este estaba plasmado ahí con una expresión entre sorpresa y enojo… Ulquiorra intentaba pensar en algo que decir pero estaba más que harto ese asunto que creyó que su hermana ya había superado. –De repente Ulquiorra se quedó mudo… ¿Será que le damos tiempo a solas para que piense en una respuesta? Nelliel. –Grimmjow ahogaba mas risitas y Nelliel lee decía con la mirada que por favor se callara.-

-No tengo nada que decir. –Ulquiorra dijo secamente y salió del gran salón rápidamente.-

Ulquiorra estaba más que molesto, siempre hacían cosas innecesarias, nunca lo escuchaban, tenía tanta autoridad como ellos pero siempre esos dos se las arreglaban para hacer lo que querían sin importar el peligro en el que colocaban a su familia, la familia que los adoptó, los alimento, los amó, los aceptó, Ulquiorra sentía que ellos abusaban de sus padrastros y que no hacían lo correcto para su familia y tampoco actuaban de acuerdo a su posición, de repente su hermana menor estaba persiguiéndolo por los pasillos.-

-Ulquiorra por favor espera… hablemos, por favor. –La chica rogaba a su hermano que le diera una oportunidad, que no dudara tanto, pero su hermano seguía caminando rápido y sin parar. – Ulquiorra detente, déjame hablar.-

-¿Y ahora para qué? No te importa lo que yo diga, no sigues mis consejos y vas por ahí exponiéndote, no solo a ti misma si no que a todos. ¿Piensas en nuestros padrastros? No te das cuenta de los inconvenientes que tú encuentro puede causarles. –Ulquiorra le reclamó a su hermana muy enojado.-

-Dame una oportunidad, siento que es lo correcto, lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón. –La peli verde miró a su hermano directo a los ojos queriendo convencerlo, pero parecía no funcionar.-

-Corazón… que ridícula resultaste. –Ulquiorra siguió su camino por los pasillos alejándose de su hermana.-

-Hermano… -Nelliel estaba triste, vio a su hermano irse muy enfadado con ella, la había mal entendido por completo y al mismo tiempo sintió deseos de disculparse con sus padres, bajó la mirada y camino hasta su habitación.-

Ulquiorra siguió caminando, cruzando por habitaciones, caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón real, donde estaban el trono del rey y la reina, miró las pinturas del rey y otras pinturas de paisajes, animales, estatuas y luego miró el trono y luego perdió su mirada por completo, en un mar de pensamientos.

-¿Contemplando el arte? –El rey Aizen apareció detrás de Ulquiorra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-… -Ulquiorra no dijo nada pero si se había sobresaltado por la aparición de su padre. –Buenas tardes, sí, las pinturas no dejan de ser impresionantes. –Mintió, la verdad era que ya se sabía esas pinturas de memoria, estaba casi aburrido de ellas y no le sorprendían para nada, la magia que alguna vez tuvieron y le hicieron ver ya no existía más.-

-Creo que eres tan directo y honesto con lo que piensas hijo… que ya las mentiras no salen bien de tus labios. –El rey rió un poco, había captado la mentira desde la primera palabra que salió de la boca de Ulquiorra. –Cuéntame que fue lo que pasó, por favor.

Ulquiorra miró a su padrastro, agacho la mirada y pensó un poco en lo que diría.

-Discúlpame padre, no quise causarte molestias. También pido disculpas por mis hermanos. –Ulquiorra dijo esto simplemente para ver la reacción de su padre.-

-Pides disculpas por tus hermanos, bien jejeje ¿qué hicieron? –El rey volvió a reírse, sabía que Ulquiorra podía ser muy duro y que hablara así solo significaba que sus hermanos habían hecho algo que a él no le parecía, lo cual le daba risa porque el que a él no le agradará, no significaba que lo que ellos hicieran estuviera tan mal o mereciera pedir disculpas.

-Nelliel irá a conocer a una chica del pueblo, Gin, el capitán esta complaciendo sus caprichos sin razón, se expone a sí misma y a toda la familia a un peligro, no actúa como una princesa debe actuar y Grimmjow es tan irresponsable que se deja influenciar por los deseos de Nelliel. –Dijo molesto mirando alguna parte del suelo con una expresión de enojo, el rey avanzó hasta llegar al trono y se sentó.-

-Acércate Ulquiorra. –Dijo tranquilamente y su hijo obedeció. –Bien, mira, tus hermanos son diferentes a ti, defenderé a Grimmjow diciendo que no es como aparenta ser, tiene un buen corazón, llega a entender a las personas más de lo que crees y con un buen consejero, como tú, puede llegar a hacer grandes cosas por los demás; diré de Nelliel que es la hija que siempre quise, una bella bebé, dulce y gentil, sabe valorar a las personas y entiende como se sienten, es muy sociable, puede transmitir ese amor y comprensión a otras personas con facilidad y tiene un gran futuro por delante, en cuanto a ti… eres irremplazable, inteligente, racional, estratégico, justo, valiente, sabes contener y controlar a Grimmjow y hacer pensar con prudencia a Nelliel, eres indispensable en este palacio y confío mucho en ti, todos confían en tu autoridad y decisiones y te respetan, lo que quiero decir es que... –El rey fue interrumpido cuando una bella mujer apareció y completo la oración.-

-Es que confíes más en tus hermanos, puede que tengas la razón y la inteligencia de tu parte, pero a veces debes escuchar a tu corazón antes que a tú cerebro… Sé que para ti no tenga sentido hijo, pero hay cosas que simplemente están destinadas a ser. –La reina dijo esto con mucho amor en sus palabras, avanzó hasta quedar al lado de su hijo. –Sé lo que está pasando, Nelliel me lo contó hace un rato, quiero que le des una oportunidad a algo nuevo, solo será una visita que puede resultar bien, el capitán Gin me informó que la chica y su institutriz no son malas personas, son muy dulces y amables. –La reina lo abrazó muy tiernamente, ella no era tan inocente, quería conmover a Ulquiorra para ayudar a su hermana y que hicieran las paces, el rey rió un poco al ver esa escena, Ulquiorra no era del tipo que le gustara mucho lo dulce pero tenía que dejarse querer de sus padres si así ellos lo querían.-

-Lo sé… Perdóname, trataré de arreglar las cosas con mis hermanos. –Dijo Ulquiorra en voz baja solo para su madre, ella lo tomo de sus hombros y lo vio a los ojos. –Confio en que harás lo correcto y harás que funcione, porque sé que amas nuestra familia y nosotros te amamos a ti hijito bello. –La reina le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y lo abrazó nuevamente.-

-Gracias madre. –Ulquiorra le respondió el abrazo por un breve momento y se apartó para marcharse de la habitación.-

El rey y la reina lo vieron irse y luego se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron felices por lograr una reconciliación entre sus hijos.

Ulquiorra caminaba nuevamente por los pasillos pensando y analizando las cosas ocurridas y por ocurrir, llegó a su habitación y entró en ella, se sentó al borde de su cama, miro hacia el balcón… En ese momento Ulquiorra tomó la decisión que cambiaría su vida.

-Así será entonces... –Dijo en un susurro, sin saber lo que esa aceptación tendría como consecuencia en su vida.-

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gracias por leer mi fic.. espero les guste este, lamento la demora en actualizar, me siento bien con el curso que esta tomando la historia, lo romantico se aproxima jeje que emoción! Gracias nuevamente y sin más que decir... AQUÍ VA!**_

Era una tarde nublada y había un poco de llovizna, pero eso no detuvo los planes que la princesa tenía para ese día. En un carruaje se conducía una joven y bella princesa de cabellos verdes, viendo el paisaje y esperando con ansias llegar a su destino escoltada por un par de guardias, uno de ellos era el capitán Gin; el presentimiento de estar acercándose a algo maravilloso se sentía cada vez más fuerte, atrás de su carruaje avanzaba otro, este último iba un poco más despacio, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes como hojas nuevas de primavera no veía el paisaje, solo pensaba y se mantenía en espera.

Los caballos se detuvieron, en frente de un restaurante muy colorido, tenía una atmosfera calida y familiar, la joven princesa Nelliel salía del carruaje ayudada por la mano del conductor.

-¡Oh vaya! Qué bonito lugar. –Dijo mientras avanzaba para entrar al restaurante donde la esperaban paradas dos mujeres, Matsumoto y Orihime.-

-Por aquí. –Señaló Gin a la princesa mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba pasar.-

-Gracias capitán. –Nelliel miraba todo el lugar con curiosidad y alegría, realmente era un ambiente familiar para ella, era muy cómodo. –Buenas tardes, soy Nelliel, es un placer encontrarlas esta tarde. –Saludó con mucha educación a las dos mujeres que vio.-

-Buenas tardes princesa, soy Matsumoto, la institutriz de Orihime. –Matsumoto fue la primera en hablar, de forma muy amable se presentó ante la princesa quien le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. –

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Orihime Inoue, es un placer conocerla. –Orihime trato de verse lo más feliz que pudo y no estar nerviosa por el encuentro que se estaba llevando acabo.-

-Espera… ¡¿Tú eres Orihime?! –La peli verde señalo a la joven y preguntó sorprendida mientras veía a Orihime de pies a cabeza. – ¡No puede ser! –

-Sí princesa ella es Orihime. –Matsumoto intervino al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la princesa. –¿Pasa algo malo con eso? –Miró a la peli verde un poco curiosa. –

-N-no… es que yo… -Nelliel quedó sorprendida porque para ella Orihime no era una joven si no una infante, siempre se refirió a Orihime como a una niña porque creyó que lo era. –¡Tienes como 16 años! –Dijo aun sorprendida. –

-Ummm bueno, 18 en realidad… ¿eso es malo? –Orihime no entendía porque la princesa estaba así de sorprendida. –

-¡Yo creí que tenías 10 u 8 años! ¡Gin tú dijiste que era una niña! –Se dirigió al hombre de cabellos plateados a lo que este levanto ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros y negó con su cabeza. –

-Yo no dije que fuera una niña su alteza. No recuerdo en ningún momento haberle dicho eso. –Gin se encogió de hombros algo apenado, pero era cierto, en ningún momento él había dicho que Orihime fuera una infante, tampoco sabía que Nelliel creía que lo fuera. –

Matsumoto se paró al lado de Gin y le dirigió un pequeño susurro.

-Esto es tú culpa. –Lo miró molesta y le dio un pequeño golpe con su codo en su brazo derecho. –

-Te juro que yo no cause este malentendido. –Le contestó rápidamente en susurro a Matsumoto. –

-Así que vino hasta aquí creyendo que yo era una niña desamparada. –Orihime le sonrió a la princesa. –No se preocupe su alteza. No soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola y salir adelante, aunque con dificultades pero me considero lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con mi vida de ahora en adelante… Además no estoy sola. –Observó a Matsumoto y a Gin, pensó en sus padres y en su hermano, suspiró y tomo fuerzas para ver a los ojos a la princesa y mostrarle que no se había dado por vencida y que estaría bien. –

-Jejeje eres fuerte, no hay duda de ello. –Nelliel cerró sus ojos y pensó por un breve momento, aunque no fuera una niña eso no le restaba importancia a lo que sentía, esa sensación de que hacía lo correcto porque era parte del destino. –Aunque no seas una niña y no deba preocuparme por ti, aun así me parece que podemos ser amigas ¿Quieres? –La peliverde le sonrió amablemente ofreciéndole su mano y su amistad. –

-Oh… -Orihime esperaba que ella se marchara sin darle mucha importancia a su persona, sin embargo la princesa le ofreció su amistad y apoyo, no parecía una mala persona y era tan hermosa y tierna. – ¡Bien! Seamos amigas. –Orihime extendió su mano estrecharla con la de la princesa, ambas se sonrieron. – ¿Quieres comer algo? Preparamos un almuerzo delicioso y un postre exquisito. –La peli naranja invitó a su nueva amiga a sentarse. –

-Claro, tengo muchísimas ganas de probar su comida, gracias jejeje. –La peli verde estaba hambrienta en realidad y claro que no rechazaría la comida ahora pero se preguntaba que era de su hermano… Después de todo él había decidido a acompañarla pero había dejado muy claro que no entraría al restaurante, ¿Tendrá hambre? Se preguntaba la joven y empezaba a preocuparse, Gin notó esto e inmediatamente preguntó a la princesa. –

-¿Desea que vaya a ver como esta? –

-Pues sí… pregúntale si tiene hambre, por favor. –

-Si alteza. –

El capitán se dirigió fuera del restaurante y miró la segunda carroza atrás de la carroza de la princesa y caminó hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta, esta tenía una ventana pero la cortina estaba puesta y no se veía su interior, el capitán decidió tocar un par de veces. –

-Príncipe Ulquiorra, soy el capitán Gin. –

-Se quién eres. –Se escuchó una contestación cortante e indiferente. –

-La princesa Nelliel quiere saber si tiene hambre. Puede comer dentro del restaurante con ella y la señorita Orihime, no estarán solos, la institutriz de la joven, un guardia y yo personalmente estaremos ahí para ver que todo esté bien. –

-… -

-¿Principe…? –

-…-

-Contésteme por favor. –

-Iré cuando tenga hambre. –

-Bien, regresaré entonces… Lo estaremos esperando su alteza. –Gin se dirigió al restaurante otra vez. –

-Como sea. –Trató de sonar indiferente, pero a este punto no podía fingir no estar interesado, después de todo él estaba ahí por su propia voluntad explorando una posibilidad ¿O acaso no era así? Si se rehusaba a entrar ¿Por qué molestarse en estar ahí tan siquiera? Podría estar con Grimmjow entrenando o jugando ajedrez o haciendo cualquier cosa más provechosa que estar sentado en un carruaje que ya comenzaba a resultarle asfixiante. Podía entrar, claro que podía, él tenía toda la autoridad y su situación era absurda, ¿Por qué tanta indecisión? ¿Qué más daba si ya estaba ahí? Continuo cuestionándose así por un rato. –

Dentro del restaurante Nelliel, Orihime y Matsumoto ya estaban sentadas en una mesa con todo listo y servido. Todo se veía delicioso, el pollo, la ensalada, unos pasteles de carne recién hechos y más todos esos platillos tenían un aroma incomparable, Matsumoto y Orihime eran excelente cocineras y se habían esmerado en hacer esa comida.

-Oh vaya jejeje. –Gin quedó sorprendido con la presentación. –

-¡Mire capitán! Todo esto se ve delicioso, realmente abre el apetito. –Nelliel fue muy amable con Orihime y a pesar de su título como princesa, ella no temía expresarse alegremente con quienes consideraba sus amigos y personas de confianza. –Vamos capitán siéntese, tú también Yuki. Se dirigió al joven soldado que estaba firme y atento a cualquier peligro para la adorable princesa. –

-No hace falta, yo debo estar atento en mis deberes, princesa. –Dijo Yuki sin dejar su puesto y su firmeza. –

-Bueno, cuando tengas hambre ven y toma algo, ¿Bien? –

-Sí alteza. –El joven suspiro ante la amabilidad de la joven, no podía negarse a lo que ella le pidiera. –

-Con permiso. –Gin se sentó al lado de Matsumoto y le dedico una sonrisa coqueta a la mujer, sonrisa que fue correspondida por ella. –

En el almuerzo de hablaron de muchas cosas, tanto de la vida de Orihime, Matsumoto y la princesa, aveces las tres atractivas jóvenes intetaban voltear la conversación al apuesto hombre de cabellos plateados con intenciones de que revelara cosas de su vida, sin embargo lo más que pudieron obtener de él y que le causó mucha alegría a Matsumoto fue un muy apasionado y sincero "La señorita Matsumoto es mi vida. Ella es mi historia" Plabras que hicieron suspirar a las tres mujeres, era tan dulce y caballeroso.

Por otro lado estaba el joven príncipe de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante, ya estaba un poco más decidido, se bajó del carruaje y miró a la entrada del restaurante, comenzó a caminar hasta el.

Hablando de todo un poco Matsumoto decidió ofrecerle un pequeño tour a la princesa por los jardines traseros de la propiedad, Yuki y el capitán Gin escoltaron a ambas jóvenes mientras Orihime se disponía a arreglar algunas flores y adornos del restaurante cuando de reojo vio a alguien entrar, suspiro y siguió arreglando las flores que adornaban las mesas.

-Lo siento. Hoy no estamos atendiendo con normalidad. Mañana volveremos al horario normal. Lamento los inconve... –La joven de cabellos anaranjados dejó de hablar al ver a un muchacho muy atractivo con hermosos ojos verdes y con un uniforme peculiar… Su mente trataba de pensar rápido y figurar la única opción que explicaba el uniforme… ¡UN PRINCIPE! –

El joven príncipe no dijo nada, por un momento pensó lo tonta e imprudente que era la joven al decir esas palabras sin darse cuenta de quién era el… Pero no pudo evitar notar lo linda que era la joven de cabello largo y naranja, era algo que no había visto antes… O más bien, era algo que no había sentido antes, esto lo distrajo de su pensamiento inicial, apartó su mirada de la mirada de la joven y se dispuso a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la joven. –

-Disculpe… Lo siento mucho, enserio. –La joven se sintió torpe al no haber reaccionado antes ¡era obvio que era un príncipe, al solo verlo entrar debió darse cuenta! –Es que… yo… yo no me había dado cuenta… de verdad lo lamento, usted debe ser el hermano de la princesa Nelliel, que torpe soy… -Orihime comenzó a hablar sin parar para disculparse como si quisiera demostrarle cuanto lamentaba prácticamente casi haberlo echado del lugar, todas esas palabras empezaron a confundir a Ulquiorra quien la escuchaba y la miraba hablar y disculparse cada vez más rápido a un punto en el que casi no se entendía lo que decía. –

-Hablas demasiado. –Dijo casi sin emoción, no era su intención decirlo de esa forma pero las palabra salían así de su boca y no podía evitarlo, esta vez no apartó su mirada de la de Orihime. –

-… Lo siento. –Repitió la joven esta vez con expresión de niña avergonzada y regañada mientras bajaba la cabeza. –

-¿Quién eres? –El peli negro no quería preguntar, en su mente a él no debía importarle quien era ella, pero lo hizo casi sin pensar y al final no podía arrepentirse por haber preguntado. –

-Y-yo soy Orihime Inoue. –La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y observó al apuesto príncipe. –

-…- Ulquiorra había quedado sorprendido, como inicialmente lo estuvo su hermana Nelliel… ¿No se supone que la persona que su hermana vería hoy sería una niña? Ella obviamente no lo era y en el fondo daba gracias a Dios porque no lo era. – ¿Qué edad tienes? –Volvió a hacer otra pregunta.

-Tengo 18 años. –Contestó la joven.

-No eres una niña. –Comentó Ulquiorra. –

-No, no lo soy jejeje. –A Orihime le pareció divertido el malentendido ahora, "cuanta confusión" pensó. –

-Mi hermana dijo que eras una niña. –Ulquiorra inclino un poco la cabeza. –

-Lo sé, cuando ella llegó y nos presentamos ella también se sorprendió al saber quién soy, al parecer hubo un malentendido con la información. Mis disculpas. –Orihime volvió a dar otra reverencia disculpándose por el malentendido. –

-Entiendo.

Un silencio incomodo se empezó a formar entre ambos, Orihime no sabía que hacer así que empezó a jugar con su cabello, solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa. Ulquiorra observó su juego y quedó embelesado con los movimientos de la joven, su mirar, el rubor en sus mejillas, como jugaba con su cabello, como lo observaba a él, ella estaba nerviosa, el podía notarlo y sabía que para ella el silencio era incómodo y que no sabía que decir, pero a él no le molestaba el silencio y tampoco le molestaba el solo ver sus movimientos inocentes y tiernos. Para suerte de Orihime, Matsumoto y la princesa regresaron de su paseo, Gin notó inmediatamente la presencia del joven príncipe a la vez que vio a Orihime que parecía estar nerviosa e inquieta ante la presencia del peli negro y se dirigió a ambos, Nelliel también los vio y quiso saludar a su hermano y darle de comer para que se diera cuenta de que eran excelentes cocineras.

-Hermano ven. –Nelliel tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la mesa, Matsumoto supo de inmediato que debía servir otro platillo, lo cual la hizo sentir muy feliz y orgullosa. –

-Aquí está la comida, espero que le guste. –Matsumoto acomodo los platillos. –Buen provecho alteza. –

Nelliel se dirigió a Orihime mientras su hermano degustaba la comida…

-Y conociste a mi hermano Ulquiorra, lo lamento mucho si dijo algo grosero o hiriente, él no es malo, es solo un poco serio y amargadito a veces. –Nelliel hizo una cara muy tierna y Orihime le sonrió. –

-Descuide, él ha sido amable y respetuoso, usted no debe disculparse. Entiendo ¿Si? –

-Jejeje está bien, me alegra que se haya comportado bien contigo. –

Orihime sintió curiosidad… ¿Realmente el principe era "amargado"? Sí bien ella se había sentido regañada por él, no significaba que él fuera un amargado… Tal vez le hacía falta conocerlo… ¿En serio un principe tan atractivo como él tendría razones para amargarse? Orihime observó al príncipe y en cierto modo le pareció tierno porque parecía querer complacer a su joven hermana y a Matsumoto al comer todo lo que le ponían enfrente… "No puede ser un amargado" pensó y sonrió en sus adentros. ..

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gracias por los reviews! Iris gracias, Suki gracias, Love Ulquihime gracias, Mare-1998 gracias, Yatzura gracias, Deidani gracias. GRACIAS A LOS QUE SOLO LEEN porque me emocionan mucho las estadísticas, gracias, sigan leyendo por favor y que pasen un día o una noche excelente, ¡EXITOS! ¡L.Q.M A TODOS! Sin más que decir… ¡AQUÍ VA!**_

* * *

Pasaron las horas y la princesa Nelliel conversaba con Matsumoto y el capitán Gin en una mesa que había en el jardín del restaurante mientras miraban disimuladamente hasta un extremo del jardín donde había una mesa cerca de un redondel lleno de flores y verdes arbustos, en esa pequeña mesa con 2 sillas en cada extremo estaban sentados el príncipe Ulquiorra y Orihime… ambos veían las flores en completo silencio.

Flashback…

-Gracias por la comida. –Ulquiorra se levantaba de la mesa dispuesto a irse cuando su hermana Nelliel lo tomo por el brazo y se abrazó a él. –

-¿No quieres más? –preguntó de forma tierna.

-No, estoy más que satisfecho. –Dijo sin prestarle atención a los actos d su hermana. –

-Espero le haya gustado la comida, cuando desee puede comer aquí alteza. –Dijo Matsumoto mientras se acercaba coquetamente al príncipe con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, claro que se vio muy graciosa al hacer eso. –

-Estuvo excelente. Gracias por su ofrecimiento. –Ulquiorra trató de sonar amable, pero como siempre sus palabras salieron de su boca de forma inexpresiva y neutral. –

-Nos alegra que le haya agradado alteza. –Orihime le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Ulquiorra.

-… -Ulquiorra no dijo nada, solo la miró por un momento y luego subió la mirada como intentando ignorar algo. –

Orihime miró la última acción del príncipe y estaba algo confusa pensando "¿Me acaba de ignorar? ¿Acaso le desagrado?" mientras lo observaba no se daba cuenta de que la princesa estaba justo a su lado observando a su hermano con ella.

-Parece molesto ¿No? –Estas palabras salieron de repente de la boca de Nelliel. –

-Ah!... Oh por Dios, princesa por favor no haga eso de nuevo, me asustó mucho. –Orihime había dado un brinco que Ulquiorra no pasó por alto al escucharla.-

-jajaja disculpa Orihime, no era mi intención. –Llevo su mano izquierda a su boca aparentando inocencia mientras una mirada picara aparecía. –

-Está bien princesa jejeje. –Como siempre Orihime no se dio cuenta de esto y le sonrió a la princesa. –

Ulquiorra veía a las dos damas riendo y charlando… prestaba especial atención a Orihime… era tan hermosa, sus gustos nunca antes se habían definido, jamás había hablado sobre chicas con nadie. Veía a las mujeres y reconocía la belleza sin embargo reconocerla no es lo mismo que apreciarla y admitirla, jamás había sentido admiración por la belleza de nadie pero esto era diferente, Orihime era bella y él lo reconocía, apreciaba y admiraba su belleza, Ulquiorra estaba en silencio, la puesta de sol se aproximaba y Matsumoto les dirigió a todos la palabra.

-¿Que les parece si vamos a apreciar la puesta de sol en el jardín para terminar con esta encantadora reunión? –

Era impresionante estar con dos de los hijos del rey y la reina, un príncipe y una princesa… Matsumoto quería que todo fuera perfecto de principio a fin.

-¡Es una maravillosa idea! –Dijo la adorable princesa dando un pequeño giro y dirigiéndose hasta el jardín seguida por el capitán el segundo guardia y Ulquiorra. Este último notó que la institutriz y la chica se habían quedado un pequeño momento hablando pero luego siguió su camino hasta salir del restaurante. –

-¡Bien yo me sentaré aquí! –Dijo la princesa. –Capitán usted siéntese aquí y tú Matsumoto querida siéntate al lado del capitán. –La princesa sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. –Upsi! Ya no hay sillas jejej. –El capitán miró a la princesa tratando de descifrar si solo quería molestar a su hermano o deseaba que llevaran un par de sillas más a la mesa. –

-Yo traeré más asientos. –Gin se paró inmediatamente. –

-No, no, no, déjelo capitán. Descuide, hay otra mesa justo por allá. –Señaló a una dirección al extremo del jardín. –

-¿Enserio harás esto? –Pregunto un poco molesto el pelinegro. –

-jejeje vamos hermano, ve a ver la flores. –

Ulquiorra miró a su hermana… No la entendía, realmente empezaba a ofenderlo, casi se sintió exiliado y no entendía por qué.

-Bien. –Dijo sin más y fue a sentarse en la otra mesa… pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta es que detrás de él iba la peli naranja, cuando se sentó y pudo verla quedó perplejo… Se dio cuenta de algo, su hermana quería que él pasara tiempo con ella.

Fin del flashback.

Y ahí estaban, en silencio, viéndose cada cierto tiempo, a veces Orihime lo observaba y luego Ulquiorra la miraba a ella, ella se sonrojaba y así estuvieron un rato.

-Me gustan las flores... –Dijo Orihime casi sin pensar y luego lo reflexionó "¡Oh pero que tonta! ¡¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo esto ahora?! –

-… -

-Disculpe. –Orihime agachó la mirada. –

Ulquiorra la observo sin saber cómo contestar a eso sin ser agresivo.

-Me parece bien. A la mayoría de las mujeres les gustan las flores. –Ulquiorra trató de no darle importancia a ese comentario, aunque le pareció innecesario tampoco deseaba ser grosero con ella. –

-uummm sí. –Orihime sonrió un poco. –

-El día pronto terminará. –Ulquiorra le dedicó una mirada seria a Orihime. –Creo que mi hermana desea que te entregue algo por ella. –Dijo sacando de su chaleco un sobre muy elegante y se lo entregó. –

-Oh… ¿Puedo abrirlo? –preguntó dudosa. –

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. –Dijo viendo hacia el cielo. –

-Esto es… -Mientras abría el sobre se dio cuenta de que era una invitación al famoso baile que tendría lugar en unas pocas semanas. – ¡wow! ¿Enserio? ¿Puedo asistir de verdad? –Orihime estaba impresionada y emocionada, podría entrar al palacio real, eso no era poca cosa ya que siempre tenían la seguridad necesaria para solo dejar pasar a las personas autorizadas por el rey y la reina. –

-Sí te estoy dando la invitación es porque es tuya y sí puedes asistir. –Esto último lo dijo con un poco de molestia más que neutralidad. –

-jejeje claro, cierto. –Dijo muy feliz la peli naranja sin prestarle atención al tono de voz del joven príncipe. –

Ulquiorra vio la sonrisa de Orihime y eso le causo satisfacción, en sus adentros sonrió y continuó viendo al cielo cada vez más oscuro y estrellas asomándose a la vista de todos.

**Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Perdón por demorarme en escribir este capitulo...Espero les guste y pues, no sé esto se escribe solo, no lo pienso mucho jejeje gracias por los reviews y por las opiniones y por leer el fic, se los agradezco demasiado. :D bueno, sin más que decir ¡AQUI VA! ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El baile real estaba a pocos días de de suceder, Orihime había sido invitada por el príncipe Ulquiorra y Matsumoto había sido invitada por el capitán Gin.

Matsumoto estaba preparándole un vestido ideal a Orihime, mientras ella buscaba empleados para su restaurante, había logrado que muchos en el reino supieran que estaba contratando cocineros y meseros pero aún con esto se le hacía difícil encontrar a alguien que realmente pudiera cumplir bien con alguno de estos trabajos, caminando por las coloridas calles del reino se dio cuenta de que ese día no lograría nada y sería mejor regresar a casa, caminó y caminó con mucha paciencia y observando a las personas pasar algunas muy apresuradas, otras muy sonrientes, otras preocupadas o serias, eran confortables los momentos en los que ella podía pensar y observar con toda libertad, cada cosa que veía para ella tenía un significado y si por alguna razón ella aun no lograba ver ese significado, ella se esforzaba por encontrarlo.

Ya casi había llegado a casa, pero decidió a último momento que quería ir al restaurante, caminó hasta el restaurante y llegando ahí abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró al local, luego medio cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió al despacho del restaurante, entró y miró la habitación, era considerablemente grande, se veía algo oscura y aun tenía ese olor a la colonia que usaba su padre, en un perchero vio el sombrero favorito de su padre y su abrigo, vio las lámparas y el escritorio que antes solía ser de su padre, atrás del escritorio estaba una gran ventana, aun recordaba cuando su padre había decidido hacer esa ventana, su madre se negó a que rompiera la pared solo por ese capricho pero al final su padre logró salirse con la suya, había sido muy gracioso ver a su madre y a su padre estar en desacuerdo y luego reconciliarse y bromear al respecto, su padre había hecho esa ventana porque le gustaba ver el jardín trasero de su restaurante; tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos con ellos, esos lazos tan fuertes que nunca desaparecerían sin embargo ahora todo era invisible, ya no veía ni a su padre, ni a su madre, ni a su hermano, ya no los escuchaba, ya no los sentía… habían pasado tantas semanas tratando de ignorar el hecho de que le dolía no ver a sus padres y a su hermano y al entrar a ese despacho y ver tantas cosas de su padre y una pintura en especial, esa pintura de tamaño mediano colgada en la pared, era un retrato de su padre, su madre, Sora y de ella cuando ambos hijos estaban pequeños, en ese retrato se podía ver a él padre de Orihime sosteniéndola tiernamente en sus brazos cuando ella era tan solo una bebé, Sora estaba en medio de su padre y su madre tomado de la mano de su mamá, ella estaba sonriendo muy feliz; la persona que había hecho ese retrato era un amigo de la familia que había fallecido hace ya casi un año, ella recordaba que su padre había estado muy triste cuando se enteró de eso y ahora ella se sentía aún peor viendo lo extinta que estaba su familia, se acercó a la pared donde se encontraba el cuadro y alzó su mano para tocarlo, unas lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, no pudo evitar llorar y quitó su mano del cuadro, se dirigió al escritorio y se sentó en la silla enfrente de este, era como intentar ver a su padre frente a ella nuevamente, quería verlo y lloraba aun más, se apoyo en el escritorio y se dejo caer en la tristeza y soledad.

Ya era un poco más tarde ese día y una chica pelinegra corría en dirección del restaurante de Orihime, llegó al frente de la puerta de entrada, estaba muy agitada, respiraba profundo y rápido mientras se agachaba recargaba sus manos en sus rodillas, se veía algo desaliñada por todo lo que había corrido, vestía un vestido azul que estaba algo gastado y largo, un par de señoras que iban pasando por ahí la vieron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas criticándola.

-Viejas locas. –La chica rodó sus ojos y entró al restaurante igual de apurada. – ¿Hola? –Habló en voz alta esperando encontrar a alguien ahí.

En el despacho del restaurante…

-uh? ¿Alguien llegó? –Se volteó y miró hacia la puerta, luego miró el retrato de su familia y suspiró. –Hago esto por ustedes y nuestros sueños. –Dijo esto mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía al gran comedor. –Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Orihime le sonrió a la muchacha y la observó, usaba un vestido azul con un diseño muy lindo, mangas largas y una falta ligera, su cabello era negro y largo y sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, notó que estaba agitada y que parecía algo nerviosa. –

-Lamento llegar a estas horas y sin avisar, ¡mi nombre es Tatsuki y vine a solicitar el empleo como cocinera! –Dio una reverencia y dijo eso último bastante alto y muy inspirada, parecía segura de sí misma y confiable. –

-Ya veo… Está bien, mi nombre es Orihime Inoue y soy la dueña de este lugar. –"Tiene entusiasmo… eso es bueno." Se dijo a sí misma. –Para eso debo hacerte una pequeñísima prueba de cocina, solo para cerciorarme de que enserio puedes cocinar. –Orihime estaba seria respecto a ese tema, su padre siempre había hecho platillos deliciosos que a todos les gustaban y ella no quería que eso cambiara. –

-Comprendo, con gusto haré una demostración de mis habilidades. –Sentenció Tatsuki muy sonriente mientras hacía un gesto de fuerza con su brazo derecho. –

-Está bien, sígueme, te guiaré a la cocina. –Orihime le señaló el camino a la joven. –

Una vez en la cocina Tatsuki se puso un delantal y amarró muy bien su cabello, Orihime eligió algunos ingredientes y materiales que Tatsuki necesitaría y los puso frente a ella.

-Bien ¡puedes empezar!. –La peli naranja le sonrió y le deseo suerte. –

Después de una media hora Tatsuki ya había finalizado su platillo para Orihime.

-¡Todo se ve delicioso, bien hecho! –Orihime le sonrió. –

-Adelante, está bien pruébalo y sorpréndete. –Le guiño un ojo y le dedico una sonrisa de victoria. –

-Muy bien... –Orihime tomo un cuchillo y un tenedor y se dispuso a degustar el platillo. –Delicioso, está muy bueno Tatsuki, me gustó mucho ¿Aproximadamente cuantos platillos sabes hacer? –

-Muchos, puedo hacer pastas, sopas, guisados, pan, pasteles, tartas y más. Todo lo básico lo sé y soy buena trabajando bajo presión y soy rápida y responsable, puedes confiar en mí como tu chef principal. –Tatsuki estaba muy convencida de que ella era perfecta para ese empleo. –

-Entiendo… Si eres muy buena y te creo. –Orihime necesitaba personal y Tatsuki era buena, confió en sus instintos y tomó su primera decisión importante como dueña oficial del negocio familiar. –Estas contratada. Tú salario será bueno ya que serás chef, espero que puedas dar lo mejor de ti. –

-¡Claro que sí, no te arrepentirás! –Tatsuki ya se veía más entusiasmada y motivada. –

-Bueno, aun estoy buscando personal, así que por estos días solo seremos tres atendiendo el restaurante jejej. –Orihime necesitaba más meseros y al menos dos cocineros más porque pronto haría una gran apertura y quería que todo fuera un éxito. –

-Descuida, trabajo rápido y muy bien unos cuantos días así no será problema. –Tatsuki fue muy comprensiva. –

Ambas chicas después de un rato de charlar y ordenar las cosas se dirigieron a la salida del restaurante, ambas se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivos hogares. Orihime ya estaba en su casa, recién había entrado cuando vio a su institutriz dándole los últimos detalles al vestido.

-¿Ha estado haciendo eso desde que me fui? –

-Hola, cariño y no te preocupes vale la pena, créeme. Te verás hermosa. –

-Gracias por esforzarte Matsumoto, enserio me encanta. –Orihime suspiro y se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de Matsumoto. –

-Estoy segura de que el príncipe Ulquiorra se quedará sin palabras, es obvio que le agradas ¿No sería maravilloso? –

Orihime solo pudo sonrojarse y pensar en las diferentes reacciones que el príncipe podría tener… ¿Le gustaría o no? Tal vez solo le daría igual, no parecía de la clase de muchacho que le diera importancia a esa clase de detalles.

-¿Y tú vestido? –Orihime quiso desviar la atención de Matsumoto. –

-¡Oh! Es maravilloso, no te imaginas. –Dijo mientras seguía enfocada arreglando el encaje inferior del vestido. –Gin ha sido tan amable y me ha obsequiado un hermoso vestido, muy fino y tan encantador, me encantó cuando me lo probé es bellísimo. –Matsumoto estaba tan feliz y encantada por el gesto de Gin, no podía evitar sonreír. –

-Fabuloso… Te dio un vestido, muero por verlo. –La peli naranja adoraba ver a su institutriz feliz.

-Ya lo verás pequeña jejeje. –Definitivamente estaba de muy buen humor. –

En el castillo… Esa noche era fresca y oscura, Ulquiorra estaba sentado en unas de las salas de estar enfrente de una chimenea, estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y en lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, era complicado, era nuevo, era emocionante y a la vez lo sacaba por completo de su zona de confort… Sabía que no tenía más opción que comportarse según las normas lo exigían, esto no era un cuento de hadas, las cosas no eran tan fáciles, jamás lo habían sido para él y por eso era tan inteligente y astuto, siempre tuvo que tomar decisiones difíciles, escoger su camino, explorar sus opciones y calcular los resultados de cada posibilidad; esto era diferente en el sentido de que realmente sentía algo, algo que no era negativo, curiosidad y afecto, apego y nerviosismo, jamás le había gustado improvisar pero eso que estaba sintiendo era completamente improvisado… ¿Por su mente? Esos pensamientos continuaron hasta llegar a un punto en el que descartó las dudas y se limito a pensar en Orihime…

-Luces más serio de lo usual Ulquiorra. –Grimmjow apareció de la nada, Ulquiorra no había notado la presencia de su hermano por sus pensamientos y claro que Grimmjow lo había notado. –

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia. ¿Qué quieres? –Trató de apresurar la conversación para que terminara lo más pronto posible. –

-Tú y tú mal genio, enserio dime qué te pasa. –

-¿Para qué? –

-Oye Ulquiorra sé que te gusta creer que tienes todas las respuestas, que eres el gran sabelotodo pero no es así, hay temas para los que eres un idiota, yo te podría ayudar, no por nada somos hermanos. –Grimmjow se acercó más a su hermano y se sentó en otro sillón para verlo de cerca. –

-No te agradeceré esas palabras. –

-No me hagas llamar a Nelliel… Sabes que te fastidiará hasta que digas lo que te pasa. Desde que llegaste de ese restaurante estas así. ¿No te cayó bien la chica? Jajaja Nelliel dijo que era linda, me sorprendió que fuera ya una muchacha y no una niña como pensaba, pero creo que así es mejor, me encantara conocerla – Grimmjow conocía bien a su hermano, sabía que por ahí iba el problema e intentaba tocar todos los botones para ver sus reacciones y cuando se alteraba y lo estaba consiguiendo. –

-Cállate. –

-jajajaja ¿Qué? Solo digo, supongo que a "Orihime" no le importaría que nos conociéramos a fondo... –

-No me importa lo que dices, me parece tonto venir solo a decir esas cosas. Y puede que sea una plebeya pero estoy seguro de que no tiene tan malos gustos en hombres. – Ulquiorra estaba enfadado pensando en que era muy probable que Grimmjow intentara algo con ella y esa idea no era agradable para él. –

-Vaya vaya… ¿y tú puedes adivinar qué clase de hombres le gustarían? Puedo fingir ser su tipo si ella es muy linda y luego ella caería rendida a mis pies jajajaj. –

-Eres increíblemente ridículo. –Ulquiorra decidió seguir ignorando a su hermano y veía la chimenea envolviéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos, pero Grimmjow se negaba a dejar a Ulquiorra en paz. –

-Ay hermanito eres muy complicado… Trata de facilitarle las cosas a la chica, no creas que ella sabrás que tiene que hacer malabares para entenderte, tú cabeza es un maldito laberinto. No todos pueden atravesarlo. –Este fue un consejo muy considerado de parte de Grimmjow, ya sabía lo que le pasaba a su hermano, ahora se preocupaba por lo que le esperaba a Orihime, suspiró y se levantó del sofá para salir de esa habitación. –

-… -El silencio en el que había quedado Ulquiorra ya no le parecía cómodo así que él también se dispuso a marcharse a otro lugar del castillo. –

En el salón del trono real…

-Ya pronto será el baile amada mía. –El rey Aizen se dirigió a su esposa. –Muchas personas importantes están viajando a este lugar. –el rey tomó la mano de su esposa y ella acarició el rostro de su esposo con su mano libre. –

-Gracias amor… Hace tiempo que el pueblo y nosotros no disfrutábamos de tiempos así… Todos estarán emocionados al ver llegar a los extranjeros y todo será más alegre… -La reina Sakura ansiaba tiempos de paz y estabilidad y prosperidad, después de tantas batallas y los crimines que se estaban dando, la seguridad había aumentado pero eso solo hacía que las personas creyeran que habían más y más peligros y se sometían a una paranoia que evitaba que demostraran la belleza y la luz de su reino. –

-Todo por ti mi reina. –el rey le dio un beso muy dulce en los labios de la reina y ella lo correspondió con mucha alegría. –

Así el día del baile se acercaba cada vez más. Una mágica noche que cambiaría el curso de la vida de nuestra protagonista ¿Qué le deparará su futuro?...

**Continuará…**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Gracias por esperar, lamento la demora, espero que este capitulo les guste... A mi me gusto escribirlo, les deseo un buen día. Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews si por olvido pase por alto un detalle, o si quieren darme algún tip._**

* * *

La noche del baile había llegado, casi todos los invitados estaban presentes, personas importantes de otros reinos se habían reunido esa noche para marcar el comienzo de una nueva historia de unión y poder entre reinos, todos parecían estar felices.

Se escuchaba la música de los violines, chelos y piano por todo el castillo y sus alrededores, era una velada majestuosa, digna de un cuento de hadas, el gran castillo clásico y elegante con cuatro torres en cada extremo de este, hermosas ventanas y puertas talladas llenas de artes y no solo eso, los muebles, las pinturas y estatuas colocadas estratégicamente en todo el castillo le daban una aura poderosa y mágica a la propiedad cada obra de arte contaba una admirable historia, algunas de la familia real, otras de cuentos mitológicos y divinos, era realmente admirable y muchos de los presentes se daban cuenta de todo el valor que había ahí.

Un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes y brillantes se encontraba en uno de los balcones del castillo, un poco alejado de la fiesta y de todas las personas que sabía debía saludar en cuanto lo vieran; viendo el azul y oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas y una inmensa luna brillante, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, su expresión, a diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones, esta vez no estaba vacía sino llena de dudas y sentimientos, no sabía sí Orihime había llegado ya o no, no sabía qué hacer si la veía y mucho menos sabía el porqué sentía que estaba enredado en tan confuso dilema.

-_"Una vez Nelliel habló sobre "eso"…" _–Ulquiorra empezó a recordar las palabras de su encantadora e inocente hermana menor. –_"Recuerdo que dijo "existe el amor a primera vista" y yo le dije que no existía tal cosa, que de por sí ya era difícil creer en la existencia del amor y en ese momento mi hermana decía que existía el gran llamado amor a primera vista, alegando que se podía encontrar a la pareja perfecta para una persona de un solo golpe y sin problemas y así vivir juntos y felices por el resto de sus vidas… me parece imposible, es ilógico, muchas cosas pueden salir mal de esa manera, si existe el amor a primera vista es algo imprudente." –_

El príncipe estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos… tanto que no notó la presencia de la rubia de piel morena que estaba a una distancia considerable, no se estaba escondiendo, solo veía al príncipe ya que reconoció en él una nueva mirada… más profunda y emocional, no quiso interrumpir pero supo que también era inapropiado no darle a conocer su presencia entonces con intenciones de que el príncipe reaccionara ella se aclaró la garganta y Ulquiorra de inmediato dirigió su mirada a la dirección donde Hallibel estaba.

-Buenas noches, alteza. Le informo que sus padres y sus hermanos lo esperan ansiosamente en el salón de fiestas. –Hallibel trató de no darle importancia a lo que acababa de ver y actuar normalmente. –

-Estaré ahí en un momento. Puedes retirarte. –Ulquiorra dijo esto de mala gana y continúo viendo al firmamento. –_"Solo quiero pensar bien por ahora… quiero estar solo."_ Ulquiorra suspiró, esto llamó la atención de la rubia. –

-Señor, sé que hay cosas que no me incumben… y espero no pecar al preguntar el motivo de su tristeza… –

Ulquiorra le dedico una mirada con un poco más de enfado, esta vez por la errónea suposición de la soldado.

-No estoy triste. Puedes retirarte. –El príncipe dijo esto último de forma muy fría y nuevamente desvió su mirada con indiferencia. –

-Lo siento señor. –Hallibel hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar, saliendo de ahí la rubia suspiró con fastidio y se arrepintió de haberse preocupado por alguien como Ulquiorra. –

En la fiesta Orihime y Matsumoto ya estaban ahí. Matsumoto lucía un hermoso vestido largo color azul pastel con decoraciones doradas en los bordes de su escote y su estilo corsé también tenía pequeñas flores doradas bordadas a lo largo y ancho de su cintura, la falda larga de su vestido se ajustaba sutil y suavemente a su figura, se veía hermosa y elegante, nada exagerada pero muy dulce.

Orihime lucía un vestido largo y dulce, con un color rosado cremoso, hecho a su medida que resaltaba su figura y la favorecía, el vestido no era muy llamativo en sí, pero Orihime lo lucía excelente, su escote en forma de corazón, eso sí que llamaba la atención de algunos mayores, aunque era muy tímida como para jactarse de eso como un logro.

-Tranquila querida, yo estoy aquí, no te pondrán un dedo encima. Confía en mí. –Matsumoto dijo esto a la vez que le sonreía y le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda a la peli naranja. –A todo esto… ¿Dónde estará el príncipe Ulquiorra? Jejeje esperaba verlo tomarte en sus brazos y llevarte a bailar románticamente jajaja. – La rubia molestaba a Orihime respecto al tema ya que le divertía ver la cara sonrojada y sorprendida de la chica, era muy tierna. –

-Ma-matsumoto! Dudo mucho que el príncipe Ulquiorra haga eso, estoy más interesada en ver a la princesa. –Orihime estaba obviamente sonrojada y nerviosa, todo lo que estaba pasando parecía irreal, tantas personas que parecían tan refinadas y elegantes todas hablando entre sí y ese bello escenario en el que estaban. Ambas chicas siguieron paseándose por el lugar admirando todo lo que veía mientras sonreían y platicaban entre ellas. –

Ulquiorra caminaba tranquilamente por el gran pasillo que lo llevaba hasta el salón de bailes, dos guardias vigilaban la puerta de entrada a este salón, hicieron una reverencia y abrieron las puertas para el joven príncipe, al entrar vio a tanta gente ahí, ya sabía a dónde dirigirse así que no perdió el tiempo y fue con sus hermanos y sus padres a un salón familiar privado, sus hermanos y padres estaban ahí y su padre comenzó a hablar.

-Hijos, hoy es una noche muy especial, espero un excelente comportamiento, a la vez que espero claro que se diviertan y exploren con precaución. Nos presentaremos y luego compartiremos con todos los invitados. –El rey Aizen les sonrió a sus hijos y a su reina. –

-Queridos hijos, también quiero que se diviertan y se porten bien, Grimmjow recuerda que debemos presentarte a todos como el futuro heredero del trono, así que compórtate bien por favor. –La reina habló dulcemente a su hijo mayor, estaba preocupada por lo que él pudiera hacer pero a la vez sabía que Grimmjow no era tan brusco. –

-Lo sé, lo sé. No te preocupes madre. –Grimmjow le sonrió sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de su madre, el ya sabía que debía hacer, se lo había repetido durante mucho tiempo y ya estaba cansado de escucharlo. –

-¡No te preocupes mami! Yo los vigilaré a ambos, será una velada perfecta. – La alegre Nelliel habló muy entusiasta y le aseguró a su madre que todo estaría bien, ella estaba ansiosa de ver a su amiga Orihime y porque quería presentársela a su hermano mayor. –¡Vamos vamos! ¡Ya tenemos que salir! –

-Tranquila Nelliel. –Dijo su padre mientras los sirvientes abrían las puertas del salón y la familia real salió para saludar a todos. El rey se paró en frente de sus súbditos e invitados especiales y les dio la bienvenida. – ¡Bienvenidos! Estamos felices de contar con su presencia esta maravillosa noche, es muy especial ya que marca la unión en alianza de mi reino Karakura con todos los reinos vecinos, espero que pasen una excelente velada y que esta noche sea recordada con mucho honor y alegría por nuestros aliados aquí presentes. Que esto le dé esperanzas a nuestro pueblo y a las futuras generaciones que heredaran nuestro legado. Y quien seguirá mi legado y guiará a las nuevas generaciones muy pronto es el príncipe Grimmjow, primer heredero al trono, gran soldado, muy honorable hombre– Todos en salón de baile aplaudieron al ver a Grimmjow con su uniforme de príncipe y sus medallas dirigiéndose al lado de su padre y tomando la palabra. –

-Gracias padre. A todos los presentes quiero hacerles saber que estoy honrado por poder ser parte de la historia de este reino y poder dirigirla a favor de mi pueblo y para ayudar a nuestros aliados... –El príncipe tuvo un comportamiento ejemplar durante el discurso, fue impresionante, casi no parecía él mismo. –

La noche continuo y todos interactuaban entre sí, cientos de personas hacía alegres bailes al ritmo de los violines, Orihime estaba encantada, aunque aun buscaba a su amiga, la princesa, ya que Matsumoto no pudo evitar acceder a bailar con el apuesto capitán Gin. Orihime estaba sentada mientras veía a muchos bailar, en eso escucho a unas jóvenes hablando entre ellas, parecían ser niñas ricas y malcriadas, muy superficiales pero lo que decían era desagradable. –

-Vaya, pero que lindo es el heredero al trono… jajaja. –

-¿Tú crees? A mí no me parece tanto. –

-Claro, pero una vida de lujos lo vale, ¿no te parece? Jajajaja. –

-Cierto. Tienes razón. –

-Aunque no parece muy agradable a decir verdad. –

-No importa ¿o sí? Heredará el trono de este reino y el castillo es lindo, me encantaría cazarlo para sacarle todo el provecho posible jajaja.-

-¿Q-que…? –Orihime dijo esto en susurro casi solo para ella misma. _"¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Qué horrible falta de respeto! Será el re, nos cuidará algún día ¿y ella dice eso? –_

Orihime estaba indignada, las chicas seguían hablando cosas superficiales y egoístas. En eso llegó Nelliel quien también escuchó parte de la desagradable conversación, rápidamente hizo notar su presencia y Orihime de inmediato se levanto, hizo una reverencia saludando a la princesa un poco nerviosa.

-Vaya damas… y dicen ser hijas de condes y duquesas… ¿Desagradable no? – Dijo Nelliel con una sonrisa en sus labios y un poco de tristeza en su mirar. –

-Hay personas muy hipócritas en este mundo… Lo lamento princesa. – Orihime realmente sentía pena por ella y sus hermanos a quienes obviamente era difícil que tuvieran amigos verdaderos fuera de su propia familia. –

-Descuida, con el tiempo aprendes a percibir las verdaderas intenciones de personas como esas… jejeje y si creen que mi hermano es tan tonto como para caer en sus trampitas pues están muy equivocadas. –Nelliel le guiño el ojo a Orihime y le sonrió a la vez que le mostraba un camino con su mano para que ella lo siguiera. –Por aquí, hoy será una gran noche. –Dijo esto muy entusiasmada. –

-Estoy segura de que sí lo será princesa, muchas gracias. –Orihime le devolvió la sonrisa muy amablemente y la siguió. –

Llegaron a cierta parte del salón donde se encontraron por primera vez Orihime y Grimmjow, este al verla sonrió de forma traviesa y supo de inmediato de quien se y trataba, parecía estar muy divertido por alguna razón. –

-Uummm… Buenas noches, es honor conocerlo su alteza. –Orihime hizo una reverencia al príncipe, estaba tan nerviosa que no notó que detrás de Grimmjow casi oculto estaba Ulquiorra, con una expresión de curiosidad y de nerviosismo, por ahora no le molestaba que la chica de cabellos naranjas no hubiera notado su presencia. –

-No seas tan formal querida… Eres toda una mujer por lo que veo. –Se acercó peligrosamente a la muchacha y ahí estaba… Grimmjow apunto de comportarse inapropiadamente con una joven... otra vez, pero su hermana no se lo permitió y de inmediato lo reprendió. –

-Hermano, recuerda lo que dijo madre. –Nelliel le haló la oreja a Grimmjow apartándolo de Orihime, cuando Nelliel hizo esto el escondite de Ulquiorra había desaparecido y Orihime lo vio y quedó casi paralizada y muy nerviosa, Ulquiorra tenía una expresión de sorpresa como si no esperase que su hermano fuera a apartarse de ahí nunca. –

-ummm… Hola, Buenas noches. –

-¡Buenas noches! –Orihime dio una rápida reverencia, estaba algo sonrojada, el nerviosismo la dominaba pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que le espera más tarde esa misma noche… -

**Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola. ¡Me pareció que era hora de actualizar! Me encantó hacer este capítulo. Es que es irremediablemente amor jejeje ¡NO PUDE EVITARLO! Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten mucho. Hasta luego y gracias por leer!**_

-Espero que estés disfrutando la velada. –Dijo Ulquiorra tratando de estar calmado mientras hablaba. –

-Sí, ha sido una hermosa noche en verdad, muchas gracias por la invitación. –La pelinaranja hizo otra reverencia y le sonrió amablemente al príncipe, ella continuaba un poco sonrojada por el acercamiento al apuesto príncipe. –

El ambiente entre ellos era bastante obvio, Nelliel y Grimmjow lo sabían, la princesa solo se rio un poco al ver esa tierna escena, Grimmjow estaba ansioso por continuar molestando a su hermano por su primer enamoramiento así de intenso hasta que no aguantó más los deseos de provocarlo.

-Querida Orihime ¿Me concedería un baile por favor? –El peli azul extendió su mano a Orihime, tenía una gran sonrisa traviesa y casi burlona en su boca y una mirada llena de energía, Orihime se sonrojo aun más por la sorpresiva propuesta y Grimmjow por un breve momento desvió la mirada para ver la expresión de su hermano y no pudo quedar más satisfecho al ver el obvio disgusto de este. –

-vaya… pues yo… bu-bueno… Me… Me encantaría. –Orihime le sonrió al heredero al trono sin poder rechazar la propuesta y tomó su mano _"¿Cómo decrle que no al futuro rey y mucho menos frente a sus hermanos y toda esta gente importante… No puedo hacerlo quedar mal." _Orihime pensó en esto y concluyó en que simplemente no podía decir que no. –

-Excelente, vamos querida. –Pero el joven no se marchó sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de victoria a Ulquiorra. –

-Idiota. –El joven de ojos verdes susurró con desprecio casi para el mismo aunque Nelliel lo alcanzó a escuchar. –

-Tranquilo hermano, tú sabes que él solo lo está haciendo para provocarte… Ya tendrás tú oportunidad para bailar con ella también jajaja. –Nelli le hizo un guiño hermano, estaba muy divertida por ver que su querido hermano Ulquiorra estaba mostrando su faceta de hombre celoso por primera vez. –

-No me importa bailar con ella. –Sentenció el pelinegro, pero aun diciendo esto no podía apartar la mirada de esa pareja que ahora bailaba una suave y dulce melodía. _"¿Tenía que ser esa clase de música romántica? ¿Por qué no decidieron bailar al ritmo de una melodía más alegre y tonta donde constantemente se cambia de parejas? Maldita sea Grimmjow."_ La faceta de hombre celoso cada vez se volvía más y más fuerte y se negó a apartar la mirada y dejarlos sin vigilancia. –

-Bailas bien. –Grimmjow miró a Orihime, esta vez ya no parecía alguien que quería salirse con la suya, ahora estaba más calmado y serio aunque seguía sonriendo, eso alivio un poco a Orihime. –

-Muchas gracias, usted también. –La chica quiso devolverle el halago tan amable del príncipe. –

-uummm… no es nada, solo es una de las primeras cosas banales que te enseñan a hacer cuando eres un príncipe. – Grimmjow le restó importancia al halago de la pelinaranja. –

-Debe ser muy duro… digo, aparte de aprender las cosas banales, como dice usted, también tener que aprender a lidiar con todas estas personas. –Pensó en las jóvenes que hacían comentarios desagradables de hace un rato. –

-Es asfixiante en ocasiones. Pero también hay cosas divertidas. –Al decir esto Grimmjow se acercó peligrosamente a la joven, Orihime se sonrojó y empezó a estar nerviosa nuevamente, al ver esto Grimmjow no pudo evitar reírse y alejarse a una distancia apropiada de ella. –jajajaja tranquila, no haré nada, Nelliel me vigila, no se supone que deba hacer nada inapropiado. –

-Oh… No hay problema, no pensé que lo fuera a hacer… Solo me resultó inesperado jejeje. –Orihime rió nerviosa al darse cuenta de que el príncipe solo bromeaba con ella. –

Un poco a lo lejos Ulquiorra vio esta escena y sintió como la sangre comenzaba a calentarse más y más dentro de él. _"Haz eso una vez más y te arrepentirás."_ Pensó el joven príncipe.

-Vaya, vaya. – Grimmjow pudo sentir la pesada mirada de su hermano y dirigió su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba Ulquiorra. –Definitivamente. –Dijo con un ligero suspiro. –

-¿huh? –Orihime lo miró curiosa mientras seguían bailando. -¿Qué pasa su alteza? –

-Jajajaja solo creo que pronto tendrás que bailar con alguien que te pondrá más nerviosa que yo.-El peli azul le dedico una mirada divertida y muy interesada. –

-¡¿AH?! ¿Con quién más? –Al escuchar eso del príncipe Grimmjow no pudo evitar asustarse un poco. –

-Pues con mi hermano. –Grimmjow lo dijo con toda naturalidad. –

-¿Eh?

-Él también quiere bailar contigo, de hecho creo que te lo iba a pedir jejeje pero yo me adelanté a él y creo que eso le molestó un poco. –Grimmjow estaba narrándole esto solo para poner más nerviosa a Orihime y lo estaba logrando. –Una bella dama como tú no debería sorprenderse de tener muchos pretendientes en esta clase de bailes, muchos querrán bailar contigo tú puedes escoger, sin embargo los que no se animen a preguntarte rápido se arriesgan a que alguien más te pregunte y que tú accedas… Prácticamente le he dado una lección a mi hermano y te he concedido un baile que muchas envidian en este momento... De nada. –El peli azul dijo esto con mucha arrogancia fingida, algo que notó Orihime, quien solo alcanzó a reír un poco al ver las expresiones que hacía Grimmjow al decir todo eso. –

-jejeje vaya, entonces muchas gracias por el gran honor su majestad. –Orihime estaba alegre al darse cuenta que él príncipe Grimmjow era muy agradable y ya veía el porqué su hermana hablaba tan bien de él y quería presentarlos. –

-De nada querida. –

-Umm… Respecto a su hermano… Enserio ¿cree que éste molesto? –Orihime no quería molestar a ninguno de ellos. –

-Claro. Pero lo está conmigo, no contigo, así que no te preocupes ¿bien? –

-Sí, eso espero. –

Grimmjow le dio una rápida vuelta a Orihime y la haló de su mano izquierda y sostuvo a Orihime de la cintura, la acercó a él, estaban cara a cara, en una pose muy romántica.

-Solo lo fastidiaré un poco más. –Se quedaron así un momento. – ¡Listo! –La soltó y se perdió entre las personas casi de inmediato. –

-¿Huh? –Orihime quedó ahí en medio del salón sonrojada y desorientada sin saber que más hacer. – ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –

Ulquiorra vio esto y se dirigió rápidamente a la dirección donde estaba Orihime.

-Hola. – Ulquiorra se acercó por detrás de Orihime le dio un ligero toque en su hombro para llamar su atención. –

-Oh. Hola su alteza. –Orihime hizo una reverencia, el baile continuaba y ella asumió por las palabras de Grimmjow que Ulquiorra estaba ahí para bailar. –

-¿Me concedería esta pieza? Por favor. –

-Por supuesto su alteza. –

Comenzaron a bailar otra dulce y romántica melodía, todo se sentía tan ligero y mágico, Orihime se sentía en las nubes ante tanta irrealidad, viendo a los ojos verdes como esmeraldas del príncipe y él perdiéndose en el gris lleno de vida y misterio de los ojos de la joven y hermosa mujer que le sonreía con amabilidad y gracia. Siguiendo el ritmo de los violines y el piano un sentimiento empezaba a florecer nuevamente entre ellos, era química instantánea un sentimiento de complementación que Ulquiorra no había experimentado, pero confundía a Orihime, aunque no la molestaba.

-¿Mi hermano te molesto? –La verdad Ulquiorra sabía que no, pero quería saber cómo Orihime percibía a su hermano. –

-No, para nada… Ustedes deben tenerse mucha confianza jejej. –Trató de sonar lo más amable posible. –

-Sí, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos… Realmente no es la gran cosa. –Por un momento la mente de Ulquiorra casi empezaba divagar en recuerdos. –Espero que te estés entreteniendo, Nelliel realmente quiere que sean amigas y se está esforzando por ello. –

-Claro, me encanta. Somos amigas, ella sabe que puede confiar en mí y le estoy muy agradecida por todas las molestias que se ha tomado por mí. –

-Me alegra oír eso. ¿Podría preguntar dónde está tu institutriz? – Ulquiorra mantenía su faceta seria, tratando de no mostrar demasiado interés. –

-Debe estar con el capitán Gin en este momento. –

-Entonces estas sola y no tienes que ir a buscarla. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme? –

-¿Huh? ¿A dónde? –

-No soy bueno con los bailes. –Diciendo esto tomo a Orihime por la muñeca y salieron sutilmente lejos de todas esas personas hasta llegar a un balcón donde habían algunas mesas, hizo que Orihime se sentara en una silla y el cerró las cortinas del balcón. –Bien… La verdad no me gustan las fiestas. –

-Ah… ya veo, está bien, la vista aquí es impresionante. –La joven se levantó de la silla y miro todo el paisaje y el cielo lleno de estrellas, no pudo evitar suspirar al ver toda esa belleza. –

Ulquiorra se limitó a ver como ella admiraba la vista, el viento acariciaba el rostro de Orihime y hacía que su cabello bailara en el viento, era como una obra de arte en vida y Ulquiorra estaba embelesado con esa belleza.

-Todo aquí se ve diferente… Me imagino que si estuvieran allá abajo no se acostumbrarían tan rápido después de un rato aquí jejeje. –Orihime bromeo inocentemente acerca de la situación. –

-He estado abajo. –Ulquiorra se acerco al barandal y miro hacia abajo, vía los arboles y jardines de flores del castillo. –

-¿Enserio? Lo lamento, no lo dije con mala intención. –La joven bajo la cabeza sintiendo que había ofendido al príncipe. –

-No te preocupes, fue hace mucho, aunque lo recuerdo bien, pero no me molesta, no soy ajeno a la vida de ninguna clase ni al dolor que esta provoca en ocasiones. –

Al escucharlo hablar de esa manera Orihime dirigió su mirada a esas cicatrices en la cara del príncipe, pensando en lo que él había sufrido.

-Sabes, mi hermana, mi hermano y yo somos adoptados. No es noticia nueva, creo que todos lo saben. –Ulquiorra empezó a decir esto a la vez que recordaba que Orihime había perdido a sus padres hace poco. –Pero no muchos están conscientes de que nosotros si conocimos a nuestros verdaderos padres y si formábamos parte de una familia a la cual estábamos encariñados hasta que fallecieron a causa de la guerra. –

-Oh, sí… eso es muy desafortunado, entiendo bien eso. –Orihime sí entendía el dolor de la perdida… que sus seres queridos le hayan sido arrebatados injustamente sin motivo alguno. –

-Lo sé, sé que entiendes. –

-Es muy difícil. –

-Lo es, no te diré que es algo que olvidaras con el tiempo porque en realidad no hay forma de olvidar algo así, mucho menos dejar de sentir dolor por ello. Pero aprenderás a vivir con ello y a manejarlo correctamente y verás que hay cosas por las que valen la pena aprender a mantener en alto la mirada a pesar del dolor. –Ulquiorra miró a Orihime y ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió. –

-Muchas gracias Ulquiorra. –Orihime estaba feliz por las palabras del príncipe, alguien que había estado en su posición y que aun lo estaba y estaba dispuesto a animarla diciéndole que habían cosas por las que valía la pena no darse por vencida a la tristeza. –No lo olvidaré, te lo agradezco mucho en verdad. –Casi naturalmente y sin darse cuenta ellos se habían acercado y la mano de la joven se posó suavemente sobre la mano del príncipe y él no pudo evitar sonreír internamente aunque su mirada seguía fija en Orihime y no sonreía con sus labios pero la peli naranja lo podía ver en su mirar… Ulquiorra la aceptaba… aceptaba esa conexión inevitable.

-Gracias a ti. –Las miradas continuaban conectadas y poco a poco la distancia se acortaba… las respiraciones se volvían un poco más agitadas, la mano de Orihime se deslizó suavemente por el brazo de Ulquiorra hasta recorrer su hombro y luego su cuello, hasta llegar a su mejilla, acariciándola delicadamente. Sin aviso, sin motivos exactos, sin saber porqué o cuando… Inexplicable pero apasionadamente con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel sus labios se encontraron y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente para sentir sus almas y el calor que emanaba de ellas. No era la razón, ni un capricho, ni confusión, ni simple deseo… era amor.

Ulquiorra había tomado a Orihime por su cintura, abrazándola con ambos brazos de forma protectora y cautivante sin apartar sus labios y sin intenciones de dejarla ir. Los latidos del corazón de la joven Ulquiorra podía sentirlos y decidió apartarse un momento para dejarla tomar aire, sin embargo él estaba experimentando un sentimiento y sensación que le impedía apartarse totalmente de ella, liberó sus labios pero se aferro a ella abrazándola celosamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba el hermoso momento. –

-Es… ummm… ¿es normal… sentirse aturdido después de… un beso? –Orihime susurró esta pregunta en el hombro de Ulquiorra. –

-No deberías… ¿Quieres sentarte? –Preguntó mientras se apartaba poco a poco. –

-No, no, estoy bien. –Orihime abrazó a Ulquiorra nuevamente sin querer apartarse de él. –

-Entonces… permíteme cambiar de opinión. –

-¿Huh? ¿Respecto a qué? –

-Puede que no me gusten los bailes en general… Pero no me molestaría tener otro baile contigo. –

-jejeje me encantaría bailar con usted nuevamente su alteza. –Dijo de forma juguetona y dulce mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Ulquiorra. –

-Entonces acompáñeme hermosa señorita. –Ulquiorra sonrió brevemente y siguiendo el juego de Orihime tomó su mano y se dirigieron al salón de baile donde todos se encontraban. –

"_El amor aparece y actúa de formas misteriosas para salvar a las almas que necesitan ser sanadas."_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Espero les guste, ya llegó la parte buena y es muy interesante todo lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, habrá drama, no lo duden jejeje las cosas tomaran un rumbo muy peligroso… Pero por ahora seamos románticos y felices 3 ;) sin nada más que decir pues… ¡A LEER! (Por cierto… ¿alguien notó que las siglas de "Lazos Encontrados Entre Luz y Oscuridad" hacen una fuerte demanda? L. E. E. L. O)**_

* * *

Ulquiorra jamás había tratado de forma tan delicada y romántica a una mujer fuera de lo que era su familia, jamás había sentido la necesidad de procurar tanto a alguien, nadie en su familia hubiera pensado que algo como el tan famoso "amor" le pasaría al joven príncipe. Claro que se había pensado en la unión cada uno de los hijos del rey con otras personas pertenecientes a la nobleza o la realeza de otros reinos lejanos, pero era lo que era, asuntos que le convenían a la familia y al reino, no como amor, al menos no para Ulquiorra.

El baile estaba en su auge, el rey y la reina veían el esplendor y la alegría de los invitados, habían logrado su objetivo al ser bien vistos por sus aliados quienes estaban más que encantados del apoyo que habían logrado obtener, los vínculos se habían fortalecido y todo parecía estar marchando bien hasta el momento. Nelliel hablaba muy entusiasmada y entretenida con un príncipe de un reino vecino, Grimmjow estaba coqueteando con un par de chicas muy alegres y dispuestas mientras era vigilado por la mirada afilada de una estricta y seria Hallibel.

Ulquiorra y Orihime habían decidido sentarse un momento y comer.

Orihime estaba sumamente alegre, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y rebosaba de felicidad, aunque estaba un poco apenada y sonrojada y no podía levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada del príncipe, ella podía sentir que él la estaba observando.

Ulquiorra estudiaba a Orihime muy detenidamente, definitivamente estaba experimentando una nueva sensación, algo que lo embelesaba, lo hechizaba de forma inevitable…

-"_No puede ser tan perfecta como la estoy percibiendo en este momento…"_ –Pensaba de forma insistente, tratando de convencerse de algo que ya no tenía sentido querer evitar; de forma repentina decidió romper el silencio para deshacerse de una duda que lo estaba molestando desde el momento que comenzó a meditar sobre el tema…

– ¿Tú sabes lo que es el amor? – En el instante en el que la pregunta se escuchó en voz alta a los oídos de la pelinaranja la atención de Ulquiorra se centró únicamente en ella y en lo que sería su respuesta, todo su alrededor desapareció por un momento.

-¿Uh…? – Fue casi un mecanismo de defensa fingir no haber escuchado la pregunta, Orihime había recordado algo de su pasado que habría preferido olvidar en ese momento. –

-Ya me escuchaste. Responde. –Sentenció con una voz seria, firme y carente de dudas, característica especial del príncipe Ulquiorra que todos en el castillo conocían apareció ante Orihime.

-Umm… bueno, yo no… al menos, no el amor correspondido. Y… bueno… supongo que habiendo contestado su pregunta usted está en la obligación de revelar su respuesta a la misma. –Orihime estaba apenada por la vaga respuesta que había proporcionado, pero Ulquiorra tan listo como era logró captar la respuesta entre líneas. –

-Entonces estuviste enamorada… ¿Cómo acabo eso? – Persistente y sin querer ceder una respuesta siguió interrogando a la joven. –

-No… ¡No había nada que terminar! –Se apresuró a asegurar la pelinaranja, sonrojada aun más por su propia declaración. –Él estaba enamorado de alguien más… Y no estoy segura de que fuera amor. –

-Interesante. –

-Umm… ¿Porqué es interesante? Su alteza. –

-¿Cómo se llama? –Nuevamente esquivó una pregunta de Orihime. –

-¿Eh? Con todo respeto su alteza… pero yo no creo que necesite saberlo. –Dijo no muy convencida de sus palabras. –

¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Simple, Ulquiorra experimentaba nuevamente los CELOS, la necesidad incontrolable y salvaje de querer superar a cualquier hombre en la vida de Orihime, aunque él jamás lo admitiría fácilmente.

-Me sorprende. Has recibido miradas lascivas de muchos caballeros esta noche, mi hermano hubiera estado encantado de tener tú atención por más tiempo… yo no puedo evitar... –Ulquiorra se había silenciado a sí mismo antes de completar esa oración, omitiéndola por completo. –Bueno, para ser franco solo tengo curiosidad de que tan especial tiene que ser este caballero para no haber… querido…ummm… formar parte de la vida de una hermosa dama como tú. –

Orihime observaba al príncipe fascinada por lo que había dicho, se dio cuenta de cómo el príncipe realmente lo estaba pensando.

-Yo… no sé qué decir exactamente, él es bueno, fue un gran amigo, el error fue mío al haber visto mucho más allá de lo que él vio. Sí quiere saber supongo que no hay daño en decirle, se llama Ichigo Kurosaki, es un joven muy activo y amable, al menos hasta donde recuerdo... Porque hace un tiempo que no sé nada de él. –

Alivio.

-_"Ya no hay comunicación… aunque… el nombre me suena familiar."-_ Absorto en sus pensamientos Ulquiorra miraba sin realmente ver un punto perdido de la mesa, esto llamo la atención de Orihime.-

-¿Se encuentra bien su alteza? –Su voz sacó al príncipe de sus pensamientos. –

-Sí lo estoy. –

-¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué piensa? –Preguntó la joven algo nerviosa. –

-Nada importante. –Dijo con fingida indiferencia. –

Una hermosa melodía se escuchó rompiendo toda incomodidad a punto de nacer entre ambos, Orihime adoraba esa melodía y adoraba bailarla, ella había bailado bajo su influencia con su padre y con su hermano en un par de ocasiones especiales; empezó a sentir nostalgia y unas cálidas lágrimas comenzaban brotar, esto no pasó desapercibido por el príncipe.

-Disculpa. –Dijo automáticamente. –Lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención ser desalmado al hacerte recordar todo eso. –Inmediatamente quiso consolarla, no quería verla llorar. –

-No, no, no se preocupe jejeje no es eso, para nada, lo que pasa es que esa melodía me trae muchos recuerdos de mi familia… Quiero bailarla ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo nuevamente? –Pidió amablemente mientras lo veía aun con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, dándoles un brillo especial, hermoso y muy profundo. –

-No creo tener las fuerzas para negarme a sus peticiones, complacerla es lo único que mueve mi mundo en este momento. – Al decir esto fue recompensado con una animada sonrisa por parte de Orihime. –

Ulquiorra se levantó y le ofreció su mano tiernamente a Orihime, ella la tomó encantada y se dirigieron al centro del salón de baile.

La música se escuchaba, muchos bailaban, mujeres solteras buscaban posibles pretendientes de baile en baile, hombres hablaban, reían y bebían vino animadamente.

El príncipe y Orihime se veían mutuamente mientras bailaban esa melodía, ella no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente, él la observaba con una leve pero muy honesta sonrisa y muchos hermosos sentimientos que ella le provocaba. El príncipe abrazó la cintura Orihime un poco más fuerte con su brazo izquierdo, acerco sus labios al oído de Orihime y susurro dulcemente…

-Esta noche nunca morirá, no para mí y espero apasionadamente que tampoco para ti… Te debo esta respuesta… Yo no sabía que era el amor, ni siquiera creía en el, hasta que te conocí… Orihime. –

"_En tus ojos me perdí, _

_Por tu voz me encontré, _

_Entre tus manos deje mi destino. _

_Conociendo el dolor, sacrificio que por amor se ha vuelto poco."_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Gracias por leer, a todos los fieles lectores como Iris que es muy linda por tomarse la molestia de tomar muy en cuenta mi fic, enserio los aprecio mucho y se los agradezco de corazón. En esta fria y lluviosa noche les dejo este nuevo cap que espero disfruten mucho. Nuevamente muchas gracias y buenas noches.**_

* * *

El cuerpo de Orihime se paralizó, pero su corazón saltó en su interior al escuchar las palabras del príncipe dichas de forma tan apasionada que nada se comparaba al sentimiento que hacia brotar en su interior, las ruborizadas mejillas de la joven no pasaron desapercibidas para el príncipe, quien sonrió en sus adentros sintiendo calidez a la vez que tomaba la mano de Orihime con delicadeza, ella respondió de la misma manera y sonriendo ampliamente a su caballero.

-Muchas gracias por tan dulces palabras, nunca las olvidaré. –Dijo con su natural voz dulce y calmada. –

-No tienes que agradecerlo, ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a dar un paseo alrededor del castillo? –

-¡!Po- por supuesto! – Orihime estaba muy emocionada por la propuesta, además tenía curiosidad, quería explorar el castillo para luego darle los detalles a Matsumoto, ya que sabía que ella la acosaría con preguntas respecto al príncipe una vez que regresaran a casa. –

Salieron juntos sin que muchos notaran su ausencia, y empezaron a caminar por los grandes y decorados pasillos del castillo.

-Sé que esta fiesta terminará pronto, pero… bueno, yo espero que sigas en contacto con mi hermana después de esto. –Se aclaro la garganta a la vez que evadía la mirada confusa de la chica, sin saber si decirle directamente o no cuanto deseaba verla después de que toda esa celebración llegara a su fin. –

-¡Esta bien! Me agrada mucho su hermana, si la princesa lo desea con gusto nos veremos seguido. Espero también verlo a usted después de esto, y al príncipe Grimmjow, sería encantador. Mi institutriz y el capitán Gin estarían completamente de acuerdo con eso jeje... –Orihime habló muy animada y abiertamente con el príncipe por un rato mientras segían paseando por el castillo y el príncipe Ulquiorra le mostraba diferentes pinturas, hermosas obras de arte, explicando con detalle y el significado de cada una, Orihime por su parte lo escuchaba detenidamente, embelesada por su forma de expresarse y lo inteligente que era. – Todas estas pinturas son hermosas y sus historias son aun más interesantes, yo nunca... –Y a la vez que Orihime quiso completar su oración se escucharon otras voces por los pasillos. –

-Deben ser otros invitados que decidieron salir a caminar un poco también, no te preocupes, podemos seguir. –Ulquiorra aseguró a Orihime al ver que ella empezaba a verse un poco nerviosa por la interrupción. –

-Oh… ¡Esta bien entonces! Jejeje disculpe, es que se me olvida que este es su hogar su alteza. –La joven rio algo avergonzada por exaltarse tan fácilmente y más estando al lado de un príncipe, sabiendo que no hacia nada malo. –

-Descuida, es normal. Y no me molesta en absoluto que olvides mi puesto, después de todo no me gusta que pretendan enfrente de mi. Prefiero a las personas que no pueden ocultar lo que realmente son y como se sienten. –

-Yo… ¿Yo soy así? –

-No es nada malo. –Contesto con indiferencia mientras observaba a los intrusos. –

-Oh bueno… eso espero jejeje. –La joven colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonreía de forma dulce mientras veía al príncipe, aunque este parecía estar enfocado en algo más. –

-Parece que no se irán. –Dijo con seriedad mientras los veía disimuladamente. –

Orihime prestó atención a sus palabras entendiendo que se refería a las personas que había escuchado hace un breve momento, volteó su mirada al otro lado del pasillo siguiendo la mirada del príncipe… con lo que se encontró la dejo sin palabras… muda de la impresión al ver a la persona que jamás creyó encontrarse otra vez o más bien que no quería encontrarse al menos no por ahora.

-Creo… creo que deberíamos volver a la fiesta su majestad, vamos. –Orihime dijo esto en voz baja y sin verlo a los ojos, tomó la mano del príncipe y trató de halarlo en dirección contraria de esas personas. –

-¿Qué ha pasado? –El príncipe preguntó con mucha confusión. –

-No es nada, solo creo que deberíamos volver. –Orihime seguía halando al príncipe sin éxito, al darse cuenta que sus acciones con el no la llevarían a ningún lugar decidió impulsivamente y sin pensar en consecuencias regresar sola y corrió. –

El príncipe quedó solo en el pasillo, confundido, no entendía el porqué Orihime había palidecido, porqué parecía tan perturbada y preocupada, como si no quisiera que esas personas se enteraran de que ella estaba ahí… pero… ¿Porqué? ¿Quiénes eran esas dos personas? ¿Acaso ella estaba asustada, ellos le hicieron daño? El no podía continuar solo preguntándose todas esas cosas. Quería respuestas.

-Oh no… ¿Qué hice…? Espera… Este no es el pasillo que lleva al salón de bailes… ¿Dónde estoy? Oh Dios… ni siquiera sé en donde me metí. Perfecto. –Orihime no pudo contener esas lagrimitas que salían de sus ojos por vergüenza, por cobardía, por impotencia, por recuerdos… por tantas cosas. – ¡Oh cielos! Deje al príncipe ahí… Oh debe estar tan molesto… –Orihime cubrió su rostro con sus manos, luego dio un gran suspiro y caminó con esperanzas de encontrar al gun guardia que la guiara a la fiesta nuevamente… o a la salida para alivio de males, en cambio el príncipe Ulquiorra rápidamente la había encontrado, puso su mano en el hombro de Orihime e hizo que se volteara abrupatamente, Ulquiorra sabía donde estaban y sabía que no serían interrumpidos.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí? –

-No- No lo sé. –Mintió

-¿Piensas que soy estúpido? ¿Piensas que me conformaré con esa respuesta? –

-No… –Dijo arrepentida. –

Ulquiorra la sujetó con más fuerza, entendía el efecto que esto producía, pero a la vez sabía que si era flexible lo más probable es que ella mintiera otra vez.

-Quiero que me digas exactamente que fue todo eso y el porqué. –Dijo con voz demandante. –

-Lo lamento, sé que fui muy grosera, no debí haberme marchado y dejarlo de esa forma, lo entiendo pero… ¡No es necesario esto! –Dijo refiriéndose al agarre de Ulquiorra, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza e intentaba liberarse. –

-¡Responde! –Dijo alzando la voz. –

-¡Con todo respeto, no necesita saberlo! –Contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos, fingiendo enojo mientras inflaba su mejilla, haciendo un gesto de reproche, que realmente era vergüenza y tristeza. –

-No estas tomando esto enserio. –Dijo con frustración el príncipe. –

…

-¿Qué esta pasando? –

Una voz distinta se escucho y se aproximaba a ambos, Orihime se aferro al pecho del príncipe y el agarre de este se había convertido en un ligero abrazo, ambos con la mirada fija a quien llegaba…

-Disculpen, ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Esta bien señorita? –Era un joven, alto, guapo, con cabellos naranjas y un uniforme del ejercito… Era su viejo amor, era Ichigo Kurosaki. –

-No puede ser. –Orihime escondió con fuerza su rostro en el pecho de Ulquiorra. –Estoy bien, estamos bien jujuju. –Dijo con voz cantarina y muy actuada. –Realmente no pasa nada señor. –Aseguró para que él se fuera del lugar, obviamente no quería que el príncipe se enterara de su vieja fantasía amorosa. –

-¿Pero qué…? –Ulquiorra estaba confundido por el cambio de actitud de Orihime y esa vocecilla ridícula. –

-Príncipe Ulquiorra… Buenas noches. Espero que no haya problemas. –

-Estamos bien. Un pequeño desacuerdo es todo. –

"_Oh maldición…" _Fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar las peli naranja

Ichigo miró al príncipe con sospecha preguntándose _"Estará abusando de su posición, queriendo asustar a esta joven"_ No podía confiar así que miró con mas atención a la joven quien se le hacía curiosamente familiar…

-Puedes retirarte, el baile esta en su mejor punto, no se lo querrá perder. Y tampoco tú pareja. – Ulquiorra quiso apresurar la salida de Ichigo al mencionar a la chica detrás de él quien era la joven heredera, Rukia. –

-Sí… pero… señorita ¿Estará bien? –Dijo con un tono de voz muy comprensivo y dispuesto a ayudar. –

-Descuide, estaremos perfectamente bien. –Dijo muy apresurada con su voz fingida y ridícula. –

-Muy bien, con su permiso. –Ichigo hizo una reverencia al igual que Rukia y ambos se retiraron. –

Ulquiorra miro a Orihime aun aferrada a su pecho, suposo inmediatamente que la joven estaría apenada y tomaría la misma actitud de hace un momento si empezaba a interrogarla otra vez.

-Temo que lo único que lograré si te presiono a hablar será alejarte… Solo quiero tener la certeza de que en un futuro no muy lejano puedas explicarme que fue todo esto, porque no lo olvidaré, no sin una clara respuesta. –Dijo dirigiendo su mirada al techo viendo los candelabros y sus luces, pensando y a la vez controlando el impulso que tenía por continuar con sus preguntas. –

-Lo lamento. –

-Y ¿Qué fue esa voz que hiciste? ¿Era necesario? –Preguntó con una expresión de diversión en su rostro, algo no muy común en él. –

-emmm… bueno, no sé… ¡solo se me ocurrió! –Admitió con vergüenza casi llorando. –

-No te preocupes. –

-Le contaré todo, pero… es demasiado vergonzoso… De hecho ya se lo dije… él es Ichigo Kurosaki… solo no me esperaba encontrarlo aquí. –Orihime miró a los ojos al príncipe con algo de tristeza luego bajo su mirada y rió. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso… es lógico que este aquí, siempre quiso ser parte del ejercito real, obviamente tomaría ese rumbo y Rukia es… proviene de una familia muy importante y adinerada, claro que estaría aquí… es solo que jamás lo consideré… con todo lo que ha pasado yo… no volví a recordar nada que no fuera referente a mi familia y a lo que esta pasando ahora… es simplemente demasiado. –Orihime empezó a hablar sin parar, se estaba desahogando y Ulquiorra lo entendía y la dejo hacerlo, él la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente mientras acariciaba su cabello. –

-Vamos a tener muchos momentos así. Solo quiero saber que puedo confiar en ti, en tú honestidad. Puedes contarme estas cosas, no soy muy… amable en muchas ocasiones y lo viste y lo verás, pero no te mentiré y tampoco de defraudaré. –Dijo esto a la vez que la tomaba de sus hombros y la separaba de su pecho solo para atrapar sus labios con los de el. Orihime correspondió el beso, abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. –

-Siento que lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo jajaja… es curioso ¿No? –

-Sí, es algo inexplicable, pero supongo que lo inexplicable en vida a resultado ser lo mejor. –

-Y… mañana, ¿Qué pasará? –

-Supongo que podrás descansar hasta tarde. Luego deberás atender el restaurante y yo estaré entrenando desde temprano, supongo. –Ulquiorra seguía abrazandola sin intenciones de dejarla ir. –

-Cierto. Puedo hacerle el almuerzo si lo desea. Puede ir al restaurante cuando usted lo desee o… yo puedo cocinarle aquí. –Era casi como pedir un encuentro, Orihime estaba consciente de ello pero… ¿Quién la podría culparla de intentarlo? –

\- Está bien. Si consideras que tú institutriz puede responsabilizarse de tú restaurante por unas horas, no hay problema por mi parte, puedes venir… No necesitas venir a cocinar, yo te invito a comer. –

-¡¿Enserio?! Eso sería maravilloso, me encantaría jejeje es tan lindo. Gracias. –Orihime estaba claramente emocionada y lo abrazó nuevamente con más alegría. –

En la fiesta…

-Estoy seguro de que esa chica era alguien que conozco. –Dijo Ichigo a Rukia. –

-¿Piensas qué estuvieran peleando? Tal vez si estaba en problemas… –

-No lo creo, de estar en verdaderos problemas ella se hubiera retirado, pero se aferró a él. –

-Pero es un príncipe, lo he visto antes, me refiero a como actúa, y no parece que el príncipe Ulquiorra fuera de los que se aprovecharan de su posición, es más, jamás lo había visto interesado en ninguna mujer. –

-Yo tampoco, hasta donde he escuchado es realmente indiferente a lo que muchos hombres les gustan o buscan. –

-Tal vez es solo algo inofensivo que se vio mal. –

-Cierto. ¿Podemos hacer cosas así nosotros también? –Ichigo le dedico una sonrisa picara a su pareja. –

-Será mejor que seas más prudente con lo que dices. –Rukia lo fulmino con la mirada, pero se le escapó una ligera risa. –

Casualmente una muy perceptiva Matsumoto pudo ver a la pareja y quiso ir a saludarlos, después de todo ella había cuidado en un par de ocasiones a Ichigo cuando era menor.

-¡ICHIGO! Cariño, hola ¿Me recuerdas? –La mujer sonrió muy alegre y cariñosamente. –

-Hola, sí la recuerdo. Señorita Matsumoto, vaya no puedo creer encontrarla aquí. Que casualidad. –Dijo muy amablemente saludándola con una reverencia. –

–Oh pero que linda dama. ¿Es tú novia? ¿Cómo te llamas querida? –Pregunto con amabilidad y entusiasmo. –

-Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki. –Contestó amablemente.

-Oh… oh vaya. –Rápidamente Matsumoto recordó ese nombre. –

-¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó Ichigo al ver la reacción de Matasumoto. –

-No pasa nada jejeje es un placer conocerte querida. –

-Igualmente, ¿segura todo esta bien? – preguntó Rukia al ver el desconcierto de la rubia. –

Cuando Matsumoto iba a contestar el capitán Gin llegó y vio a la rubia, casi instantáneamente y pregunto por su protegida, Orihime…

-Cariño, hola de nuevo, ¿Has visto a Orihime? –

Inmediatamente la rubia miró a Gin con expresión de "aborta la misión" y éste cerró la boca de inmediato. –

-¡Oh vaya, ¿Orihime también esta aquí? Quiero verla. ¿Dónde esta? –Preguntó el joven muy entusiasmado por ver a su vieja amiga de la infancia. –

-Bue-bueno… ella esta disfrutando de la fiesta, la vi con el príncipe Ulquiorra hace rato. –

Por alguna razón Matsumoto quería restregarle eso en la cara a Ichigo aunque el joven ignorara la razón de eso.

-¿Enserio? –Intervino Rukia en la plática. –Justo miramos al príncipe con una chica hace rato. ¿Pudo haber sido esa tú amiga Ichigo? –

-Puede ser. –Ichigo pensó en lo sucedido y se preocupó por su amiga y decidió ir en su búsqueda. –Rukia regreso en un momento, divierte ¿si? Ya vuelvo. –

-Ichigo, no te vayas a meter en problemas por favor se cuidadoso. –Advirtió Rukia, ella sabía que una vez que Ichigo se proponía algo lo lograba y ella no podría detenerlo. –

-Sí, no te preocupes. –

Ichigo corrió en busca de su amiga en dirección donde la había encontrado antes, pero para su sorpresa los vio juntos, al príncipe y a su amiga, caminando lado a lado tomados de la mano. –

-Orihime… -susurro su nombre en un suspiro. –

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Muchas gracias por esperar, a los que lo hicieron. Espero que les guste este mini capitulo. Pronto habrá un capítulo completo. Gracias por leer y por seguir la historia a quienes lo hacen 3 (Agradecimiento especial a Iris que siempre los lee) jejeje**_

* * *

El día después de la fiesta…

-Matsumoto… ¡Oye! Por favor, ya despierta, ya descansamos lo suficiente. –

La rubia se rehusaba a salir de la cama aunque Orihime se lo estaba suplicando y dándole palmaditas en la cara para que reaccionara de una vez por todas, eran las 10 de la mañana y se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y ese día necesitaba toda la ayuda y concentración de su institutriz.

-Ya entendí. Pero es muy cruel de tu parte jovencita… Abandonarme por un caballero. Oh ¿por qué dios? ¡Yo no te eduque de esta manera! –Mientras Matsumoto se quejaba con fingida indignación Orihime arreglaba su peinado con un adorno floral de cerezos color rosa pastel que había sido un regalo de su madre cuando cumplió sus 15 años. –

-¡JA! Por lo contrario madame, es exactamente lo que usted me ha enseñado. –La peli naranja miro a la rubia a través de su reflejo con una sonrisa burlona. –De cualquier forma, solo es por un momento, regresaré pronto, después de todo el príncipe es una persona muy ocupada, seguro tiene muchas cosas que hacer todos los días, ¡¿Quién sabe cuando quiera volver a verme?! –

-Si vale la pena, que espero que sí, moverá cielo y tierra para estar contigo mi cielo. –

-ummm… puede ser, ayer fue una noche estupenda, bueno sin contar lo que sucedió con… Ichigo. –Orihime recordaba eso con un poco de pena, no por nada en específico, pero ver a su antiguo primer amor con Rukia nuevamente reabrió una herida que ella creía en un momento de su juventud que jamás cerraría. –

-Pero ya pasó, mira es natural que Ichigo y Rukia estén en el círculo de amigos de la familia real, especialmente la joven Rukia, si llegas a acercarte más al joven príncipe que no te sorprenda verlos más seguido, es algo con lo que tendrás que lidiar tarde o temprano y pequeña, tendrás que hacerlo con gracia y dignidad, sonreír una y otra vez hasta que se vuelva natural, cosa que al lado del príncipe dudo mucho que no logres pronto, solo trata de ser feliz con lo que te depara el futuro… sé que tu padre y tu madre estarían a favor de esto, ellos te amaban y tu madre siempre quiso verte casada con un joven apuesto, trabajador y decente, con un hermoso y largo vestido, ella explotaría de felicidad ante la posibilidad de que todo esto sucediera con un príncipe. –

-Lo sé… nunca en mi vida pensé que estaría aquí, así, solas tu y yo, sin papá, sin mamá, sin mi hermano… y fantaseando con un príncipe. –Orihime dijo eso ultimo con un tono bromista, aunque pensar en estar sin su familia aun se sentía irreal. –

-Lo sé cariño. –Matsumoto ya se había arreglado para salir y trabajar, fijando su mirada a Orihime que estaba pensativa. –Yo también los extraño mucho, Orihime. –Dicho esto la joven volvió en sí, luego miró a su institutriz que tenía una expresión de comprensión y ternura. –

-Gracias, no tienes que preocuparte, vamos a atravesar todo esto juntas. –Orihime le sonrió a Matsumoto sin saber que más decir. –


	18. Chapter 18

_**Gracias por leer este capítulo, aviso que pueden seguirme en twitter como"(arroba)**_Brighid_Nights" _**si quieren, aparentemente no puedo colocar símbolos aquí xD, para futuros avisos acerca de este fanfic u otros por venir, por ejemplo el de deadpool **__**y el de candidate **__**for goddes y otro mini fic de ulquihime… ya saben, gracias por el apoyo! Espero que les guste mucho.**_

* * *

En el castillo real, el capitán Gin caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en su situación actual y el hecho de querer sentar cabeza, una lluvia de ideas pasaba por su mente y el sentimiento que predominaba en ellas era el temor, temor a equivocarse, temor a herir, temor a la decepción, temor a decepcionar, temor a muchas cosas, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Hallibel estaba sentada en uno de los escalones del salón mientras Nnoitra y Baraggan, uno de los mejores soldados con más historia en el ejército, jugaban una partida de ajedrez, Nnoitra apenas prestaba atención y Baraggan lo sabía, pero no le daba demasiada importancia, siendo ya un veterano que se rehusaba a renunciar tenía mucha paciencia, éste veía al capitán ir de arriba abajo, sin decir palabra alguna, en el silencioso salón donde solo se escuchaban los pasos del capitán, los bostezos de Nnoitra y los choques de las piezas de ajedrez…

-Bueno, me retiro. Iré a dar una marcha alrededor del castillo. –La joven Hallibel se puso de pie, arreglando su uniforme y armadura, tomo su espada, subió los escalones y se marchó. –

-Parece que desesperaste a Hallibel jajaja. –Dijo Nnoitra en un tono burlón pero Gin ni siquiera le prestó atención. –

-…-

-Y estas apunto de desesperarme a mí. –Sintió molestia al ser ignorado. – ¡Oh como sea! No me importa este juego, es demasiado aburrido. –Dio un golpe sobre el tablero y las piezas cayeron. –Ya me voy anciano. –Nnoitra se levanto de la silla y se fue por la misma puerta que Hallibel. –

Baraggan levantó todas las piezas con mucho cuidado y se tomo su tiempo para ordenar todas la piezas en el tablero, luego le dirigió la mirada a Gin que seguía sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

-Vaya muchacho. –Dio un profundo suspiro y decidió hacer algo para llamar la atención del capitán de una vez por todas. – ¡CAPITAN GIN! –Un fuerte grito se escucho y Gin inmediatamente se sobresalto y volteo a ver en dirección de Baraggan. –

-… ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están Nnoitra y Hallibel? –Gin ni siquiera había notado que sus compañeros ya no estaban. –

-Se marcharon porque se cansaron de verte caminar alrededor sin hacer ni decir nada, la verdad si puede ser muy molesto, es estúpido que estés dando vueltas por nada. –

-Solo estoy algo nervioso y preocupado. –

-¿Quieres jugar? Apuesto a que no puedes ganarme jajaja –Su ronca voz resonó por todo el saló. –

-Para ser un veterano eres demasiado presuntuoso. –Gin se dirigió a la silla, se sentó y comenzó a jugar con Baraggan. –

-Como sea. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene dando vueltas y tan distraído? –

-Oh, vaya, que dulce, te preocupas por mí. –

-Al grano niño. –

-Bueno, es el típico dilema del compromiso, quiero pedirle matrimonio a mi novia pero… –

-¿Típico problema de compromiso? –

-Sí.-

-¿Quieres estar con otras mujeres? –

-No, no, no es eso. Yo amo a Matsumoto. –

-Supongo que ya abordaste lo de buscar a otra mujer en años pasados. –

-¿Podrían por favor olvidar ese incidente? –

-No lo creo. –

Haciendo sus jugadas ambos hombres quedaron en silencio un momento, Gin seguía pensando en sus asuntos y Baraggan decidió romper el silencio nuevamente.

-Entonces, si no quieres estar con otras mujeres y estás seguro de que amas a la tal Matsumoto ¿Por qué no te quieres casar con ella? –

-No es que no me quiera casar. ¿Qué pasa si declina mi propuesta? –Gin se exaltó al decir esto. –

-Lo dudo, han pasado años y ella no se hace más joven, si estuviera dispuesta a dejarte ya se habría casado con otro hombre. –

-… -

-Te estás acobardando por nada jajaja. –

-Cállate. –

-Eso no es digno de un capitán del gran ejército real, debes tener valor, proponérselo y casarte, así es la costumbre, así ha sido por generaciones y generaciones, sé un hombre Gin, ten algo de valor. –

-… - Lo dicho por el anciano Baraggan realmente lo afecto, lo medito un momentoy concluyó en que él no estaba equivocado, después de tanto tiempo, más todo lo que él sentía, a pesar de sus inseguridades no podía negar que la verdad era lo mejor. –Quiero casarme. –

-¿"Quieres"? –El veterano le dio una breve y seria mirada. –

-VOY a casarme con Matsumoto. –

-Vaya, felicidades. –Lo dijo con un tono algo sarcástico y cansado y al final de la partida... –Jaque mate. –

-Presuntuoso jejeje. –Gin realmente estaba de buen humor, se levantó, se despidió de Baraggan y salió del salón con una idea más clara de lo que haría muy pronto. –

Ese mismo día en la cocina del castillo…

-wow que cocina tan grande. –Una dulce voz se escuchaba en el castillo, la bella Orihime acompañada del príncipe Ulquiorra y la princesa Nelliel, paseaba por la cocina muy impresionada. –

-Que tierna, te emocionas por cosas tan simples jejeje. –Nelliel veía muy divertida el rostro de sorpresa de Orihime. –

-¿Segura qué prefieres cocinar tú? –Ulquiorra estaba incrédulo por la insistencia de Orihime por cocinar ella misma, él sabía que ella era buena pero no se suponía que ella tuviera que esforzarse así en su primera cita, aunque también cuestionaba el hecho de que su hermana tuviera que estar en su cita, por ende ¿Esto era una verdadera cita? –

-Claro que sí, no hay problema, estaré encantada de hacerlo. –Orihime fue muy amable y con mucho entusiasmo comenzó a preparar todo para empezar a cocinar. –

-Se ve tan tierna ¿No crees? –Nelli susurro esto a su silencioso hermano. –Te dejaré un momento a sulas con ella, iré a decirle a Grimmjow que nuestra amiga regresó ¡yaaaaay! –Nelli se fue muy feliz de la cocina y Ulquiorra se quedó aun más decepcionado porque ahora no solo estaría su hermana ahí con ellos. –

-¿Necesitas ayuda…? –Ulquiorra se ofreció a ayudar a la joven tomando un cuchillo y un tomate, dispuesto a empezar a cortar. –

-Oh, no, no es necesario, yo lo haré, no se preocupe. –La pelinaranja quiso quitarle el cuchillo pero Ulquiorra no la dejaba, era un poco peligroso, él lo sabía pero comenzaron un juego de "fuerza" muy tierno por los intentos de Orihime. –

-Ten cuidado. –Ulquiorra advirtió y dejo el cuchillo en manos de Orihime. –Quiero que hagamos algo después de la comida, sin Nelliel o nuestro futuro invitado aquí. –

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué haremos? –Inevitablemente la emoción y la alegría invadieron el cuerpo de Orihime. –

-Será una sorpresa. –Ulquiorra se acerco a Orihime por detrás y la abrazo suavemente mientras posaba sus labios en la mejilla de la joven y los deslizaba a su cuello a la vez que aparta sus cabellos y acariciaba su cintura. –

-¿Po-porqué…. no me lo…?... ¡aah!… yo… ¿qué haremos? Dime. –Orihime sintió como su juicio se nublaba, sabía que no estaba del todo bien, pero lo sentía tan inevitable, tan bien y tan dulce y tentador. –

-Nop. –Siguió dándole pequeños y constantes suaves besos en su cuello casi tentando su suerte, mientras el deseo ardía tan fuerte en ese momento. –Sorpresa. –

Orihime ya había dejado de hacer lo que hacía y solo se apoyaba con sus manos en el mesón de la cocina, no se habían dado cuenta de que Grimmjow había llegado y estaba presenciando semejante escena apasionada cuando Nelliel se asomó Grimmjow rápidamente cubrió los ojos de su hermana casi como una broma y entro a la cocina.

-¡VAYA VAYA! Uufff ¡hay demasiado fuego en la cocina! –Grimmjow se anunció de esta manera. –

-¡Oye Grimmjow no me dejas ver! –Protestó Nelliel. –

-¡Oh por Dios! –Orihime tapo su cara rápidamente. –

-Rayos…Tenían que ser ustedes justo ahora. –Lo único que lamento Ulquiorra fue la interrupción de sus hermanos. –

-Jajajaja ¡no se avergüencen! ¡Continúen! Demonios hermano realmente te subestime, creí que eras más lento. –Grimmjow estaba muy divertido por lo que acababa de ver. –

-¡HERMANO! –Nelli no quería incomodar ni a su amiga ni a su hermano en su relación, ella intuía el amor que estaba naciendo y no quería que los comentarios insinuantes de su hermano mayor hicieran un retroceso en su relación. –

Las sombras que pueden opacar el brillante futuro estarán dentro de ellos mismos, dependerá de las situaciones que se presenten y las decisiones que tomen en ellas, su felicidad e incluso su vida… ¿Qué les deparará el futuro?

**Continuará…**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hola, tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento, espero que continuen leyendo, trataré de actualizar más seguido, tengo muchas ideas nuevas que espero les gusten, gracias por leer :'D espero esten teniendo un bello 2016 y el dia de san valentin se acerca y les daré un bello nuevo capitulo ese día 3 gracias por el apoyo. Sin más que agregar...**_

* * *

En el día de su "cita" Orihime había logrado con éxito hacer un delicioso almuerzo para el príncipe Ulquiorra, la princesa Nelliel y el príncipe heredero al trono Grimmjow.

Estaba muy contenta por tener la oportunidad de vivir un momento con personas como ellos, tan educados, amables, humildes a su manera y aun así muy influyentes, ricos y poderosos más aún así no se hacía ilusiones por lo que podría pasar en el futuro, todo incierto, de lo único que estaba segura era de la irremediable lucha por la que debía pasar para estabilizarse en el futuro.

-Espero que mi comida haya sido de su completo agrado. –Orihime habló siendo muy modesta y dulce con los príncipes pero fijaba un poco más su mirada en el príncipe Ulquiorra quien permanecía con una expresión neutral, era difícil ver atraves de él y su verdadero sentir en muchas ocasiones.

-Muchas gracias Orihime, ha sido maravillosa, eres una excelente cocinera, realmente tienes talento como chef. –La princesa estaba satisfecha en todos los sentidos, había logrado tener una agradable comida con sus hermanos, Grimmjow se había comportado durante toda la comida, Ulquiorra no parecía tan cerrado como usualmente lo era y todo parecía encaminarse de forma oportuna y agradable. –Bueno, si nos disculpan creo que Grimmjow y yo tenemos deberes que hacer, hasta luego querida Orihime, espero contar con tu compañía pronto. –Se levantó y tomo a su hermano mayor del brazo para salir del gran comedor rápidamente. –

-Oye, oye… entiendo lo que pretendes pero eres muy obvia. –Grimmjow la miro con un poco de complicidad y su usual sonrisa burlona. –

-No importa, debemos darle su momento a solas con ella, después de todo esto era una cita… solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden entre ellos antes de dejarlos solos, soy una chica, sé de lo que hablo. –Sonrió e hizo un pequeño y rápido guiño mientras se alejaban de la escena. –

En el comedor…

Orihime se encontraba sentada enfrente del príncipe… ambos se miraban y luego apartaban las miradas pero en varias ocasiones estas chocaban entre ellas y era inevitable sentir el calor y nerviosismo que se provocaban entre ellos.

-Te agradezco mucho por tomarte la molestia de cocinar para nosotros, realmente una persona como tú me impresiona en gran manera. –

-Y eso ¿Por qué será? No creo haber hecho algo tan extraordinario para que su alteza se haya impresionado… ¿No será que usted está siendo demasiado amable y condescendiente con mi persona? –La pelinaranja observó con dulzura al príncipe mientras el levantaba la mirada una vez más encontrándose con los grises y bellos ojos de Orihime. –

-Entenderá que no era mi idea de una cita apropiada, sin embargo lo disfrute mucho y siendo honesto… eres una hábil cocinera. –Dijo sin profundizar mucho en el tema, nuevamente evadió la mirada al sentir que una inevitable sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro pero Orihime ya la había notado y se sintió feliz y privilegiada de poder compartir un momento tan cálido y verdadero con Ulquiorra. –De cualquier manera creo que es hora de que me acompañes a un lugar más privado. –Una expresión seria se hizo presente en el tranquilo príncipe. –

-¿…Más privado…? –Orihime pensó muchas cosas cuando escuchó esto, sin embargo se negó a ir demasiado lejos con suposiciones. –

Caminaron hasta salir del castillo y pasaron por los hermosos jardines hasta llegar a un lugar rodeado de arbustos llenos de rosas blancas, el lugar era hermoso, como una fantasía tan irreal y perfecta.

-Impresionante, ¡Esto es hermoso! –Orihime corrió hasta el centro del lugar, esto hizo que su cabello largo y la falda de su vestido bailaran en viento con gracia. –Es como ese escenario romántico de un cuento de hadas… Es hermoso… Todo aquí es hermoso. –

-Lo sé, este lugar es especial. – Ulquiorra miró al cielo mientras pensaba en lo que serían sus siguientes palabras. –

-Seguro que sí. – Orihime miró con una gran sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver al príncipe en quien notó la perturbación en su rostro. – ¿Sucede algo? ¿Se siente mal? –Se acercó al príncipe preocupada. –

-Lo siento… solo estaba pensando en algo. –

-¿Podría saber de qué se trata? –

-Para ser honesto… eres tú. –

-¿Yo he dicho algo malo, he hecho algo que haya sido de su desagrado? –Dijo alterada y más preocupada que antes. –

-No, no se trata de eso. –El príncipe se apresuró a contestar. –Me refiero a esto… Yo no juego con nadie, no me gusta perder el tiempo en cosas que sé que no me importan en realidad y aún así… aún contradiciendo todas mis anteriores creencias, aún cuando sé que entre nuestras posiciones sociales hay un abismo de diferencia… aún cuando me arriesgo a no ser correspondido, aún así yo me encuentro irremediablemente atraído hacia usted, no de una manera banal, no de una forma caprichosa o egoísta, puedo asegurarle por mi vida que jamás ha habido alguien que haya logrado capturar mi atención y apresar mi mente al punto de convertirse en mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el último antes de caer dormido en mi cama. Usted ha destrozado todo lo que una vez creí y aún así me siento inmensamente atraído y deseoso de sentir como su presencia, su voz, su mirada, sus palabras continúen la devastación de mi vida anterior para poder formar un nuevo futuro, mi nuevo mundo del cual usted forme parte. –

-… -Orihime se quedó sin palabras, no podía asegurar en su mente exactamente a lo que se refería… o más bien no podía creerlo. –

-Sé que es muy inoportuno, muy apresurado de mi parte, pero creí que lo mejor sería ser honesto respecto a esto. No quiero que haya malentendidos, mi hermana puede sentir una profunda amistad hacia usted, pero necesito que entienda que mis intenciones aunque igual de buenas, son diferentes, necesito que sepa desde ahora que estoy interesado seriamente en usted. –

-Yo… yo entiendo… bueno… no es que no supiera lo que pasaba, no estaba "jugando" ni nada por el estilo... aunque sus palabras me han tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba escuchar algo así. ¿Pensaba que yo creía que usted solo estaba jugando conmigo? –Orihime estaba muy sonrojada y halagada y su corazón latía muy fuerte y rápido… era difícil encontrar palabras adecuadas para la apasionada y abierta confesión del príncipe. –

-No sé lo que piensa, usted es muy amable con todos, no es de las personas que les guste herir o incomodar a otras personas por lo tanto no estaba del todo seguro si solo estaba siendo amable conmigo o enserio demostraba su sincero agrado hacia mí. –Ulquiorra de repente lucía sonrojado y avergonzado también. –"_Tal vez me apresuré al decir todo eso." –_

-Estoy feliz. Pero puede que usted se encuentre en problemas con el rey y la reina por esto. –Orihime estaba feliz y sonriente pero preocupada por las consecuencias que estaban a punto de aceptar. –

-Descuida, no creo que esto represente algún problema, seguiré cumpliendo mis deberes y todo seguirá normal en cuanto a mi vida familiar, pero creo que deberás acompañarme a eventos importantes y… creo que pasaremos más tiempo juntos. –El príncipe se acercó a Orihime y la tomo de su mano, lentamente levantó su mirada para verla de cerca, ciertamente era hermosa… sus mejillas sonrojadas, su sonrisa y su mirada tímida la hacían ver tan adorable y atractiva. –

A una distancia considerable se encontraba una de las damas y sirvientas de la reina, una muchacha de cabellos largos y negros con ojos violetas y una mirada feroz, vestía un largo vestido de color oscuro y muy ceñido a su figura, Loly Aivirrne, observaba al Orihime y al príncipe Ulquiorra juntos en una escena romántica que hizo que su sangre hirviera de celos ya que ella por años y en secreto había desarrollado una atracción por el joven y atractivo príncipe, aunque no era correspondida y sus sentimientos eran ignorados por Ulquiorra, ella ahora sentía que Orihime era la culpable de su corazón roto y sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

-Maldita. Tantos años y tú solo llegas ¿y pretendes que mereces esto más que yo? ¿Piensas que mereces el amor del príncipe más que yo?... ¡Me las pagarás! –Loly tenía unas lagrimas que se negaban a salir, pero eran lagrimas de odio… realmente estaba determinada a vengarse. Abandonó el lugar y se dirigió dentro del castillo. –

**Continuará…**


	20. Chapter 20

_Había pasado una larga semana y Loly no podía ignorar lo que sucedía en el castillo, pasaba horas pensando en que podía hacer para evitar la presencia de la joven Orihime en el castillo, cada vez que veía al príncipe Ulquiorra y a Orihime juntos era más rencor y envidia acumulados en ella… _

_Estando sola arreglando las flores en la habitación del rey y la reina, Loly hablaba entre dientes sin poder contener su sentir._

-Si no te vas por tú propia cuenta… y el príncipe no te echa… entonces supongo que habrá que hacer una jugada sucia jajaja bueno… al final todo será por el bien de su majestad. Estoy segura que haré bien a todos si logró echarte de aquí ahora que aún nadie te reconoce. –Dijo entre risas, mientras aplastaba con sus manos una pequeña y delicada de rosa. –

_Una de las damas de compañía de la reina entro a la habitación sorprendiendo a la joven._

-Loly ven, apresúrate, la reina requiere nuestra presencia. –Llamó a Loly, poniendo en marcha su plan. –

_Ambas chicas se apresuraron al salón del trono, donde aguardaba la reina y el rey y realizaron sus deberes diarios sin problemas ni sospechas aunque Loly estaba más cerca de lo que nadie esperaría de causar un gran impacto en sus vidas._

_En el castillo habían aumentado la seguridad y habían hecho cambios, cada vez era más frecuente la presencia de negociantes importantes y representantes de otros reinos, por lo tanto la seguridad era prioridad para toda la nobleza. Entre los soldados que habían comenzado a hacer guardia en el castillo estaban el joven Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, ambos estarían juntos como escoltas del príncipe Grimmjow lo cual era muy molesto para él, y para ellos. _

-¿Creíste que esto llegaría a ser así de incomodo? –Pregunto entre murmuros Renji a Ichigo. –

-Solo es temporal. No te quejes demasiado o él te escuchara. –Contestó el pelinaranja viendo al frente, pues Grimmjow iba caminando frente a ellos. –

-Lo sé… - Dijo con molestia. Renji era un peli rojo energético, alto y muy fuerte soldado, se destacaba en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y era muy habilidoso en el manejo de la espada, seguro de sí mismo y muy leal hacia sus amigos y sus creencias, se había convertido en amigo y rival de Ichigo en los entrenamientos del ejercito real y había fortalecido esa amistad en los combates contra enemigos en las fronteras de algunos pueblos que se anexaban al reino Karakura. –

-_Aguanta hasta que los convenzas… solo tienes que soportar esto… o matarlos y reemplazarlos, dudo que alguien los extrañe. – _Pensaba el príncipe, heredero al trono, Grimmjow había escuchado la charla de sus nuevos guardaespaldas, no le había agradado y tampoco le había hecho gracia lo que habían dicho, sin embargo sabía que debía contenerse lo mejor posible, no soportaba ser regañado por el rey Aizen a cada término del día y tampoco soportaba ver la mirada de preocupación y tristeza de su madre. –

Ulquiorra veía calmadamente y sin expresión desde el piso superior a su hermano siendo escoltado por los guardias, fijó su mirada en Ichigo Kurosaki a quien reconoció de la fiesta previa… pensó en Orihime y en lo mucho que deseaba que ninguno de los dos se encontrará…

-_Mal –_Pensó. –_No debe existir este pensamiento… No en mí. _–Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza y llevaba una mano a su cabello para apartarlo de su cara. Por un momento sintió en él un calor que invadía cada parte de él. Miró nuevamente al soldado peli naranja… Se sintió molesto. –_ ¿Realmente tengo que convivir con esto ahora? –_Resignado dio un pequeño suspiro mientras caminaba al lado del barandal siguiendo los pasos de su hermano desde lo alto hasta que lo vio salir del gran salón. –

_Por otro lado Nnoitra y el capitán Gin estaban juntos trabajando en el desembarque de paquetes que llegaban de las islas más cercanas al reino, lejos del castillo, Hallibel estaba acompañándolos y ayudándolos aunque ella estaba ahí por decisión propia ya que el capitán le había dicho que no era tan necesario que hiciera ese viaje con ellos, pero ella insistió, ya que la situación en el castillo no era menos ajetreada que simples desembarques. _

-Tú estás lejos de casa… ¿No hubiera sido mejor enviar a alguien en tú lugar? –Hallibel le preguntó a Gin respecto a su decisión, mientras ella estaba recostada en el borde del barco viendo al cielo. –

-Está bien… regresaremos pronto, no es importante. –Gin le resto importancia al asunto. –

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar de la vida del capitán y mover estos paquetes? –Nnoitra ya estaba cansado y aburrido de esa tarea, solo quería terminarla pronto y regresar a casa. –

-Que molesto eres. –Hallibel se incorporó y empezó a ayudar a sus compañeros, mientras veía con melancolía a su capitán. –

_En el castillo el rey Aizen estaba en su despacho mientras leía acuerdos y contrataciones, pilas y pilas de papeles que necesitaban aprobación o respuestas de su parte. En un momento las puertas de su despacho fueron abiertas por sus guardias, dejando pasar a la joven Loly, una de las damas de compañía de la reina, que tenía en sus manos una charola con té y galletas._

-Su majestad, le traído esto, por sus arduas horas de trabajo, no debería descuidar su salud. –Hizo una respetuosa reverencia y ofreció esto al rey. –No deseo ser inoportuna, espero no molestarlo, la reina está preocupada por su salud, creí que esta sería una buena forma de ayudar. –Loly sonrió amablemente, lo mejor que pudo, mientras por su mente pasaban muchas ideas. –

-Gracias. Aprecio tú preocupación, deja el té en esa mesa. –Ordeno Aizen sin darle mucha importancia, pero Loly no planeaba simplemente hacer un gesto amable sin resultados. –

-Señor, espero que termine con éxito este día. Se lo cansado que debe estar, con los nuevos tratados… con el príncipe Grimmjow… la novia plebeya del príncipe Ulquiorra, definitivamente… son muchos problemas que resolver. –Loly decía esto mientras servía el té con delicadeza y paciencia, tomándose su tiempo al hacerlo. –

El rey Aizen levantó la mirada, su expresión se había tornado más seria y calculadora…

-¿"La nueva novia" de mi hijo? –Preguntó.

-Oh sí, su majestad. Y la pronta coronación del príncipe Grimmjow y la princesa Nelliel y… –

-¿A quién te refieres con eso? –Preguntó todavía más serio. Loly sonrió para sí misma, aun sirviendo el té de espaldas al rey. –

-Oh sí, la plebeya, presentada por la princesa Nelliel… al príncipe Ulquiorra, ha estado frecuentando el castillo. –La peli negro había volteado a ver al rey con gesto de confusión e inocencia. –Creí que usted ya lo sabía, majestad. –Fingió con una vocecita de comprensión. –Qué raro que no se lo hubieran dicho… parece que el príncipe Ulquiorra está muy interesado y parece que ella llegó en buena hora, justo cuando estaba a punto de perderlo todo… supongo que ha sido conveniente para ambos… que dicha. –Esto último salió de su boca casi con desdén y disgusto, mientras tomaba la taza de té y se la ofrecía al rey. –Espero le guste el té. –

_El rey tomó la taza de té mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos… ¿Acaso era cierto? Su hijo, Ulquiorra quien nunca había demostrado interés alguno en amistades y relaciones se había interesado en alguien… ¿En alguien que tal vez solo quería aprovecharse de él? ¿En alguien que podía dejar en ridículo el nombre de la nobleza? No puede ser. Ulquiorra es más listo que eso… pero… cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón, Ulquiorra sí podía ser engañado… No se podía arriesgar, el rey no lo permitiría. _

_Inmediatamente se puso de pie._

-Sal ahora, ¡Guardias! –Llamó el rey, mientras Loly salía satisfecha del despacho del rey, había logrado su objetivo, el rey, máxima autoridad, en contra de Orihime y su relación con el príncipe. –

_Los guardias entraron inmediatamente, al servicio del rey._

-¡Sí señor! –

-Lleven al consejero real y a los miembros de la corte al salón de reuniones, infórmenles que necesito de su presencia inmediatamente. –

-¡Sí su majestad! –

_De inmediato los guardias obedecieron las órdenes. Mientras el rey junto con otros guardias se dirigía por su cuenta al salón de reuniones. _

_**Continuará…**_


	21. Chapter 21

_La lluvia caía con furia, los caballos agitados relinchaban y huían, estruendos se escuchan tras estruendos más fuertes…_

_-"¿Qué ha pasado?" –_Confundido yacía en el frio y húmedo suelo, su visión era borrosa, no podía ubicarse ni en el lugar ni en el tiempo ¡¿Qué había sucedido?! A lo lejos comenzó a oír una voz… estaba gritando… ¿Su nombre? –

-¡CAPITAN! Responda por favor. –Una voz suplicante y preocupada se hacía cada vez más clara a los oídos del capitán Gin. –

_Perdiendo el sentido se encontraba Hallibel, herida y confundida no sabía que sucedía, trataba de distinguir el escenario que la rodeaba, lluvia, lodo, un espeso bosque y a soldados caídos… ¿Acaso habían fallecido?_

-No… no puede ser. –Dijo casi sin voz. –Capitán… ¿Se… se encuentra bi…? –Su voz entrecortada y débil llamaba a su capitán, se percató de la condición del capitán cuando miro a Nnoitra atendiéndolo pues tenía unas heridas sangrantes en el abdomen y en el brazo derecho. – ¡No! Capitán… yo... –Hallibel quiso moverse pero en cuanto lo intento sintió una muy fuerte punzada en su costado. – ¿Qué…? ¿También fui herida? –Se quejó a la vez que bajaba la mirada para examinarse… la rubia no estaba preparada para lo que vio. –No puede ser… no. –Observo sus heridas con horror y debilidad, tenía heridas sangrantes en su pierna derecha otras en su abdomen, pero la peor de todas era un tubo de hierro que atravesaba un costado de su cuerpo, en cuestión de segundos se percató de su fatal y trágica situación. –Capi…. No, Gin… yo… yo siempre te… _"Yo siempre… desde el instante en el que nos conocimos… en ese frío, desolado gris y oscuro lugar… yo he llegado a amarte, por haber sido la luz, el color, la risa y la calma en la tempestad de mi vida… jamás tuve el valor de decírtelo… y cuando lo intente… jejej bueno… ya habías encontrado a alguien… nunca quise interponerme en tu camino, siempre quise que fueras feliz pero… ¿Es demasiado egoísta de mi parte, en este instante desear que sepas mis sentimientos y escuchar lo que piensas? … Oh bueno…" _Talvez, es mejor no saber... –

_Alcanzó a decir en apenas un ligero susurro…_

-Nnoitra… ella esta... –Gin habló con voz casi inaudible. –

-¡Tranquilo capitán, superará esto! No gaste sus energías. –

-Escuchame, Hallibel está herida, debes ayudarla. –Gin podía ver el rostro de Hallibel… conocía esa mirada, la había visto en camaradas durante la guerra… lo sentía… más allá de una herida física, ver poco a poco como la vida se extinguía de los ojos de Hallibel, a pesar de la lluvia casi podía distinguir llanto… _"Sé que querías decirme algo… Halli… Lamento no haberte salvado…" _pensó. –

-Es muy tarde… capitán… no puedo ayudarla a ella. ¡No puedo! –Se lamentó, Nnoitra podía sentir la impotencia… no poder hacer nada, ni dar nada, muchos de sus camaradas habían perdido la vida o estaban malheridos y la lluvia empeoraba todo, sentía que estaba a punto de perderlo todo. Presionó sus heridas, que no dejaban de sangrar, muy fuerte, levantando su mirada al cielo triste y gris, sin titubear se decidió a ayudar a su capitán sin importar qué. –

_En el castillo…_

-La tormenta cada vez es más fuerte… que pena no poder salir. –Se quejó en un bostezo la princesa Nelliel. –

-El clima así es de mala suerte. – El anciano Baraggan advertía a los jóvenes. –

-Solo es lluvia, no sean dramáticos. –Sentenció Grimmjow al ver las caras frustradas de todos. –

-Después de la lluvia el paisaje se limpiara princesa Nelliel, se verá más claro y hermoso. –Dijo Ichigo siendo amable con la princesa, tratando de animarla. –

-Eso espero jejej cuando la lluvia se vaya y el clima este más cálido deberíamos hacer un día de campo. –Le sonrió un poco coqueta al soldado a lo que este le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió a su petición. –

_Ulquiorra observaba en silencio mientras jugaba ajedrez con su hermano Grimmjow… muchas cosas pasaban últimamente… cosas que lo incomodaban y algunas no las podía cambiar, una de las cosas que lo incomodaban era la conducta algo misteriosa de sus padres, en los últimos días insistían en preguntar a donde salía o con quién… tomaban cualquier excusa para retenerlo y cuando no podían hacerlo ofrecían escolta de más… parecía que desconfiaran de él, lo cual era raro puesto que él jamás les había dado razones para hacerlo, en parte se sentía frustrado porque Orihime no había estado presente por algunos días, puesto que tenía que instruir a la nueva cocinera y vigilar a Matsumoto quién era mayor que ella pero mucho menos responsable en algunos aspectos… _

_Pronto se presentó en la gran sala un joven soldado de cabellos rojos, Renji, quién tomaría el turno de guarda espaldas por Ichigo, (habían llegado a una especie de convenio de "solo un guarda espaldas a la vez" con Grimmjow)._

-Con permiso. –Ichigo se despidió haciendo una reverencia a los príncipes y se retiró del lugar. –

_Saliendo de la gran sala caminó hasta salir del castillo, la lluvia seguía cayendo y se cubrió como pudo… camino más hasta sentir el frio en sus dedos, entumeciéndolos y haciéndolo desear algo caliente para tomar…_

-¡Ah maldición! ¿Dónde hay un lugar? – Se preguntó a sí mismo. –

_Hasta que entro a un restaurante donde habían personas que también se refugiaban de la lluvia. Podía oler las sopas, el pan casero, el té, el café e incluso chocolate._

-¡Que delicia! –De inmediato corrió a la barra para ordenar algo de comer y tomar. – ¡Hola! Buenas tardes, quisiera ordenar algo. –Dijo muy entusiasmado. –

-Claro, claro… ¿Qué desea ordenar? –Una rubia despampanante salió a tomar la orden con expresión indiferente hasta que vio al cliente de quien se trataba. – ¡Oh…No-puede-ser! ¡Pequeño Kurosaki, eres tú! –Dijo llena de alegría mientras se acercaba a él. –

-¡Señorita Matsumoto… vaya, no sabía que trabajaba aquí! –

-¿Enserio? Han pasado siglos pero no recuerdas este restaurante, pertenecía al padre de Orihime… Ahora la dueña es la propia Orihime jejeje. – Matsumoto hablaba casualmente pero impresionada de que Ichigo hubiera olvidado algo como eso. –

-Bueno… si ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo lamento jajaja pero mira este lugar, es incluso más lindo de lo que recuerdo y parece que es popular ¿eh? – Bromeando vio alrededor y realmente le traía unos cuantos recuerdos de su infancia… no muchos, peor algunos. –

-jajaja oh por favor, cualquier cueva o cosa con techo es así de popular en la lluvia, pero puedo asegurarte que nuestra comida es de-lo-mejor. –Le dio un ligero guiño mostrándole el menú del lugar. –

-Todo se ve apetitoso… creo que probaré este platillo y una taza de este té. –Señalando sus elecciones en el menú de inmediato Matsumoto tomó la orden y se puso en marcha. –

-De inmediato estará tu comida, por favor espera. –Dijo Matsumoto de forma cantarina. – Vamos Tatsuki, aún hay trabajo por hacer. –

-¡De inmediato! –Dijo la enérgica chica mientras comenzaba a preparar la orden. –

_En el despacho del restaurante…_

-Bueno… esté mes ya casi termina y las ganancias fueron…. ¡Tan pocas! –Dijo frustrada, mientras terminaba de hacer las cuentas. – ¿Cómo hacías esto tú? –La pregunta iba dirigida a la figura de su padre en la pintura. –Una vez que tú te fuiste, todos tus buenos empleados renunciaron… no querían que una niña fuera su jefe… no tenían el mismo respeto por ti que por mí… de hecho… por mí no tenían ningún respeto. –Suspiró decepcionada. –

_Decidió que hablaría del tema con Matsumoto, mientras se levantaba y abandona el despacho en busca de su institutriz. Bajaba los escalones y cruzaba el pasillo para llegar a la cocina del restaurante, paso por ahí y miro a Matsumoto y a Tatsuki tan concentradas en sus deberes que no las quiso interrumpir, iba a ayudarles a lavar los platos pero por alguna razón primero decidió ver a sus comensales… sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que vieron al salir de la cocina… en la barra… como cliente no tenía a nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Ichigo Kurosaki._

-No puede ser. – Cuando se dispuso a entrar a la cocina nuevamente teniendo un ataque de pánico fue detenida por el amistoso y enérgico saludo del pelinaranja. –

-¡ORIHIME! ¡Hola, soy yo! ¿Me recuerdas no? Ichigo Kurosaki. –Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por fin podía hablar con su amiga de la infancia. –

-¡Claro! –Orihime volteo con inseguridad a la vez que fingía entusiasmo en su voz. ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Era imposible de olvidar, era una vieja herida. –Vaya… ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? Ya creciste bastante jejeje. –

-Por supuesto, tú también has crecido. Y mírate, te has convertido en… toda una señorita, una muy bella señorita. –Dijo sonrojado al darse cuenta de la madurez y encanto que ahora irradiaba su amiga. –

-Muchas gracias. –También se sonrojó ante el halago de Ichigo. –

-Oye, ¿Estás muy ocupada o podemos hablar un rato? –

-Uummm bueno... –Tentativa petición. –Un momento estará bien jejej –

_Orihime se dejó llevar por el encanto de la situación, lo que los llevó a hablar sobre muchas cosas incluyendo el baile en el castillo, Ichigo le comentó haberla visto con el príncipe y lo mucho que eso lo había sorprendido._

-… quiero decir, no tiene fama de ser muy amistoso, amable o "emocional" por así decirlo Orihime. –Argumentó Ichigo. –

-Es más noble de lo que él quiere aparentar, sé que puede ser algo duro al inicio, pero es muy dulce y amable en realidad. –La pelinaranja lo defendió. –

-Pero creo que si quieres formar una relación con alguien, no debería ser con alguien tan… frío. –

-Tú no lo entiendes… no puedes decidir quién será mejor para ti al final o de quién… mmm por quien… sientes… amor. –Orihime bajo la mirada y jugando con sus dedos analizó la palabra "amor". –

-¿Tú lo amas? –Ichigo sintió algo de tristeza al oír eso de su amiga, lo que lo hizo cuestionar sus palabras. –

-¿Eh? –Orihime levantó la mirada como si Ichigo la hubiera sacado de un trance momentáneo. –

_Posando su mano en las delicadas manos de Orihime y dirigiéndolas hacia él nuevamente dejando atrás todo sentido de vergüenza y sensatez, se atrevió a preguntar…_

-¿Tú lo amas?

*~_Badabum~* Su corazón latió fuerte, al ser acorralado por el roce de su mano y una pregunta decisiva._

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
